Bound by Blood
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: A pure-blooded vampire lied to her whole life about being a hybrid by the only people she trusts. A cold-hearted prince who hunts in the night and feeds on the blood of the beautiful girls of village. Then the prince stumbles upon a sleeping beauty with a blood that he craves. A forbidden and hated love between these two are forged, but there is an undeniable attraction... Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kim: Hi you guys! Time for a new story!**_

_**Ikuto: Good, you're already on track for a new story even though the last story just ended a few hours ago.. maybe a day ago…**_

_**Amu: Well anyways, Kim is thinking of not doing this little intro part, where she talks and stuff and we do too. **_

_**Kim: Yep I'm thinking of just skipping straight to the point. It'll save a lot more time too. ^^**_

_**Ikuto: Oh and there's two polls on her profile, please go check it out. It's about having a sequel to Angels V.S. Demons and about the skipping the intro part.**_

_**Amu: Kim doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Just the plot.**_

_**Kim: Yeah… well that's all the announcements I've got. On with the story! **_

**~Bound by Blood~**

**~Chapter 1~**

Long ago, humans and vampires co-existed peacefully. No one complained that the vampires often needed to go out and suck blood, except that the only people vampires sucked the life out of were prisoners or people who broke the law. Everyone was happy to see the world rid of all the negativity and bad people. They even made the vampires their king. However, after a few centuries there were reports that some people would go missing in the night. A group of humans developed an influence over all the other humans. They said that some of these vampires weren't good at all, they were responsible for the abducted people. Instantly, the humans revolted against the vampires. The vampires and humans were thrown into a war, but the vampires were obviously much stronger, and beat the humans. Now instead of co-existing peacefully, the vampires are actually ruling over the humans. But these vampires are not like their ancestors, the kind ones who were helping humans, no, these vampires were there to kill out the human race. The royal vampire family decided to protect their throne from being robbed, they killed all the vampires making them the only vampires in the whole world. Little did the cruel kings and queens know, a baby girl was born right before the killing spree started.

**~18 Years Later~**

Amu sighed, wiping sweat off her forehead with her grimy, dirty arm. No one could deny that Amu was in fact the prettiest girl in the village. She had pink hair that flowed down to her slim hips. She never did let her hair down though, always keeping it in a high ponytail, complaining that her hair would always get in the way. Her honey gold eyes were hypnotizing when you looked into them and they always drew in the men of her village. Her eyelashes were long and curled, seeming to almost touch her cheekbones. They framed her beautiful eyes nicely, and only complimented her beauty even more. She had creamy colored skin, almost as pale as a vampire itself.

Amu worked long hard hours at a nearby weaponry. At first the blacksmith, Kukai, didn't want her to join, fearing that since she was a girl, she would only slow him down. Princess Utau solved that problem quickly enough, she only batted her eyelashes, and Kukai melted under her gaze. Over the years, Kukai had grown fond of Amu and treated her like family. He was like a big brother to her, over-protective sometimes, but still her only "family." Amu even lived with Kukai now.

The slight problem was that no one wanted to get close to her; no one wanted to touch her. She was _different. _Not like them. She wasn't a human, and everyone knew that quite well. They were told by Princess Utau that she was only a hybrid. However, some would wonder why there were some animals missing from farms. Princess Utau quickly explained that those were probably the wolves, but there were no wolves. The vampires had chased them all away. Despite that, the villagers still believed the Princess's word.

Utau walked in gracefully, the way that only vampires knew how to walk. She smiled at Amu, not at all expecting a bow or a curtsy despite Utau being a higher rank than her.

"Amu!" She gushed, walked over and hugging her despite the dirt and grime that Amu was covered in.

Amu hugged her back. "Utau." She smiled.

Utau pulled away. The taller and older girl looked her over, not caring that her dress was soiled. It was hardly noticeable after all, the dress was black. Utau sighed, pouting slightly and called out for Kukai.

Kukai appeared popping his head through a doorway. "Utau? You're here for your daily visits already?" He asked, teasingly. He smiled. At first the boy had blushed every time Utau was there, but now he was an expert at hiding his crush for the Princess and his blush.

Utau giggled. "Yeah, its midnight isn't it? Sorry I always come at night, but you know, I only have time to sneak out then."

Amu smiled. "I get it, you've told me this what? A hundred times already?"

"More like a million." Kukai grumbled.

Both girls caught that and giggled. "Excuse me, _Blacksmith_, but I don't think you should be talking like that to a _Princess."_Utau said, stressing the word Princess.

Utau nodded at Kukai and Amu. "Alright, I have to be the responsible one now right? Get to bed you two, I know you guys only stayed up until midnight just to see me and talk to me. Honestly I appreciate that, but you need your sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Kukai sighed but yawned. He waved to Amu and Utau. "Night girls, I'm retiring first." He smiled sleepily and walked off. That was almost impossible. Kukai being tired? He was always an energetic guy, but things change when you have to clang metal against metal all day and haul around loads of things.

This left Amu. The girl seemed to be still fully energized, the complete opposite of Kukai.

Utau raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Utau asked, sitting down on a stool.

Amu followed her lead and sat down on the stool opposite of her. "Utau… um, well, I've been having these dreams lately…"

Utau sighed, and put her face in her hands. "About things that are about to happen I assume?"

Amu blinked. "How did you know?" She asked, a look of surprise appearing on her face.

Utau shook her head. All vampires could tell the future, but most who didn't know their full potential just got it in dreams. Utau could actually look into the future anytime she wanted, the benefits of being highly trained and gifted. Utau sighed again. "I can tell the future remember?" She asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"Is it normal for a hybrid to have dreams about the future..?" Amu asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Utau hesitated before speaking. She had never lied to Amu before, except about her being a hybrid. She didn't ever want to lie to her again, but that time was for the benefit of her safety. Utau shook her head. She would have to lie yet again, Amu must not ever know that she was a full vampire.

"Yeah, since you're at this age. That's good though, that means you're developing." Utau said, forcing a smile.

Amu breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Utau. "Thanks. I was scared for a moment there." Amu laughed. She yawned now, all the adrenaline out of her system. I think I'll be going to bed now… Night Utau." She hugged Utau again and stumbled off to bed.

Utau watched her walk away, and turned to walk through the door. She just hoped that Ikuto wouldn't be preying on Amu tonight. She hoped that every night. Ikuto did love to drink from young girls sleeping. She shook her head.

_Let's just hope that I will have faith and luck on my side again. _Utau thought before heading back to the palace.

Ikuto walked into the sleeping village, a smirk on his face. The young man, only nineteen years of age, was on the hunt once more. Tonight he was extra hungry, having been holding off on feeding for about a week. He stopped suddenly in the Town Square, tilting his head up. Everyone else here was asleep, and he thought he had tried every girl in town. He continued walking, checking to see if there were any girls that he hadn't drank from yet. To his utter disappointment, every house that he passed by he had already gone in. He had a photographic memory, and all the houses were similar to what he remembered. Just when he was about to give up, he walked by the blacksmith's house. Ikuto had passed Kukai's house many times, thinking that Kukai was living alone. After all, those two were close friends.

To his surprise, he felt another presence in the house. He blinked, entirely surprised. He walked into the house, even though the door was locked. He simply walked through the walls. He was a vampire. He walked up the stairs and passed Kukai's room. He could hear the light snoring of the energetic boy, and heard his slow breathing. He listened closely to see if there were two figures in the room. Nope, no one was sleeping with Kukai. He sighed, almost smacking his head with his palm, face palming himself. Of course Kukai wouldn't be in bed with anyone else! Kukai was madly in love with his sister. There was no way he would ever give up on her. Not in a million years.

Ikuto was about to walk back down the stairs, believing for a moment that his instincts were wrong. Of course though, that was highly impossible. His suspicions were confirmed as he caught the scent of something else. Strawberries. That was what it smelled like. Surely Kukai couldn't have smelled like that… Ikuto climbed back up the stairs and walked around the second story until he found the source of the smell. He opened the door to the room that he had always thought was empty.

To his surprise, the room was definitely _not _empty. It had a bed, a dresser, a closet, a bathroom, and other things scrambled around the room. Girl things… Ikuto's vision zeroed in on the figure sleeping in the bed, he walked towards the bed, his breath was caught in his throat. He watched the figure, a girl. She was beautiful he thought. He held his breath again. He looked at her pink hair that was spread out across her bedspread, her full lips were slightly parted, and a small smile was on her face. She was having a dream, a good one in fact. He bent down to examine her. Her neck was fully exposed and he supposed he could have a taste. He only drank from pretty girls, and all the girls in this village were pretty. Except for this one girl that slept before him, no, she was breathtaking. He bent down, his fangs exposing itself, he flashed his fangs, and it glowed in the moonlight. He put his hand under her head to support her so it could be easier for him to drink her blood.

His sharp fangs pierced her soft pale skin, and he felt a jolt of adrenaline. He closed his eyes, and slurped the blood from her neck in pure pleasure. This girl had blood so sweet it was like Heaven. He went too far though, because the girl was becoming slowly limp in his arms. He stopped himself, wiping the blood off his lips with his tongue. He bent down, his tongue flicked out about to lick her wound and close it, but he decided against it. Why not see how freaked out she would be in the morning? He would hang around to see her reaction. He smirked, jumping out of the window, but before he disappeared into the night, Amu woke up with a jolt, feeling drowsy.

Amu looked into the night. She was sure she had seen someone, no felt them. Her fingers snaked slowly up her neck, touching her bare neck. Her eyes widened as she felt two small tiny holes. She blinked. Had someone drank her blood…?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kim: Hmm.. Keep forgetting to do the little talk thingy at the end… **_

_**Ikuto; Well, because you're always in such a rush to post this story… **_

_**Amu: True, you've been posting pretty quickly… **_

_**Kim: Yeah, I'm in the writing mood! Better take advantage of it before it passes…**_

_**Amu: Yeah, once you get the writers' block, and the laziness.. then I guess you go downhill from there…**_

_**Ikuto: That's true. And she'll forget about us… D: **_

_**Amu: …. Yep then no more Amuto.**_

_**Ikuto: KIM. OH GOD. WRITE AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE AMU.**_

_**Kim: Hmm I don't know…. I can't really control you guys… I don't own you guys remember? Or Shugo Chara… just the plot! **_

_**Ikuto: You win this time…. Or maybe not!**_

**~Bound by Blood~**

**Chapter 2**

Amu blinked, touching the two small holes on her neck. She sucked in a huge breath of air, and it hurt her throat. She was bitten… She blinked again. Her honey gold eyes scanned the room in search of the vampire that had just sucked her blood. She sighed after a moment when she was convinced that there was no one there. She just hoped that no one performed the ritual with her while she was unconscious… if they had… then she would surely be a vampire by now. Her tongue skimmed over her teeth to see if anything there was sharp. She was relieved when she came up empty. She settled back down in her bed, and slowly fell back to sleep.

Ikuto was right below Amu's balcony. A smile on his handsome face. He licked his full lips. "Mmmm… what a sweet girl." He chuckled to himself a little, and climbed back up and sauntered into her room. He watched Amu sleeping, her long eyelashes, touching her cheekbones, casting shadows. He walked over to her sleeping figure, but before he could bend down now and lick her wound clean, the door burst open.

It was a surprise the sleeping girl didn't wake. Ikuto looked up at the figure that seemed to be breathing heavily, though it was almost impossible.

A smile spread across his face. "Sister dear."

Utau narrowed her eyes and walked gracefully over to where Ikuto was. She poked him in the chest, slowly pushing him backwards while advancing on him. Even when angry, Utau was stunning. "Don't you dare touch her you Bastard." She sneered.

Ikuto laughed. "Why me? Touch such a creature? I wouldn't have." He said, feigning innocence.

Utau's narrowed eyes narrowed even more, if that was even possible. "Really? Explain the marks on her neck? Hmm? Where you leaning in to get a bit more of her "sweet blood"?"

Ikuto laughed, the sound like a beautiful melodic song. "I guess we know each other far too well Utau. Yes I was trying to heal her wound… She already woke up and found out that I bit her though."

Utau sighed, shaking her head. "You didn't do anything else to her did you?" She asked, glaring at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, her blood was delicious. I might come back for more." He started to walk away. Right before he leaped off the balcony, he looked back at Utau. "Night Utau, I'll see you back at the palace." With that, he disappeared into the night.

Utau sighed, looking back at Amu. She shook her head. "Really, I guess it can't be helped. Ikuto knows you're alive now… and he will do nothing to get what he wants. And you're his next target Amu. I can only hope… you will survive this." Utau walked out of Amu's room, and closed the door softly behind her.

…

The next morning, Amu woke up, feeling more tired then usual. She got up out of bed sleepily. Her knees buckled underneath her and soon enough she was sprawled out on the floor. She sighed, trying to get up when the door burst open again. Her eyes widened as she saw Utau rushing in and helping her up.

"Amu! Are you okay?" She asked, worry in her pretty purple eyes.

Amu nodded. "Fine…." She said, her hand unconsciously made its way to her neck, where she felt the two tiny puncture marks in her neck.

"So it was real…" She murmured.

Utau hesitated before speaking. "Amu…?" Her voice shook. "What is that on your neck?" _Good job with the act Utau…. Just pretend like you don't know what happened. _Utau told herself.

Amu blinked. "I think I was bitten…" She murmured, a little dazed.

Utau shook her head. "No no no. You were bitten? And the vampire didn't even bother to heal the puncture marks… Does that mean that the one who bit you has an interest in you?" Utau asked, her eyes widening.

Amu cocked her head to the side. "So this person basically wants to marry me?" Amu asked.

Utau nodded. "Something like that…" She walked closely, and examined the bite. It was different from all others, probably because Ikuto left something to mark his victims as his victims. She glanced at the bite for a while. There barely noticeable, was his scent. And she was pretty sure he had kissed the wound before he left, though she hadn't noticed it at all.

Utau gasped, playing her part exceptionally well. "I believe… that's my brother's bite marks…" She whispered.

Amu blinked. "The prince?!"

Utau rolled her eyes. Even at a time like this, Amu could be so clueless! "No, the monkey that I keep as my pet." Utau said, sarcasm dripping into her voice.

Now it was Amu rolled her eyes, playing along. Sarcasm edged into her voice too. "Oh yeah him! I remember him, I didn't think he was a vampire monkey though!"

Utau put her face into her hands. "Amu…" She sighed, and shook her head. "Never mind."

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Utau sighed. "Nothing nothing! Now get ready for breakfast. I'm making food today."

Amu grimaced. Utau cooking? That was not a good mix. She hoped Kukai's kitchen wouldn't blow up. She sighed. Well it wasn't Utau's fault that she was a spoilt princess… except Utau wasn't spoiled… was she?

"Utau? Why are you here so early today?" Amu asked before Utau left.

Utau just gave her a smile that seemed to say, _Don't worry about that. _"Oh nothing. Just really missed you guys." She laughed, and walked out.

Amu shook her head and walked into her private bathroom. She showered and after thirty minutes of thinking about her life, she finally got out, wrapped a towel around her slim body and proceeded to throw on some clothes. She threw on a black T-shirt along with the apron that she always wore when she worked with Utau, and a skirt. Probably not a good choice, but Amu always wanted to look good, that didn't matter even if she had to be hauling around stuff and making swords did it? The skirt was black and white and had fringes on it. She even wore stylish gloves, her signature gloves, they were fingerless motorcycle gloves and they were pink and black. She had customized it herself, and it was the first thing Kukai got to her when he welcomed her into his shop and his crafts.

Amu walked downstairs, her pink hair today was held up by a chopstick lying around, she had it in a bun, and surprising it didn't fall. She was greeted by smoke and screaming. She knew this was going to happen. She rushed into the kitchen to see if anyone was hurt. The pan containing the burnt eggs were on fire, and Utau and Kukai were rushing to put the fire out. Amu went outside to get a bucket of water and came back in, dousing the flames. Amu turned to glare at Utau.

"Utau! You could've set Kukai's place on fire!" Amu said accusingly.

Utau smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Amu. I just thought I could at least make eggs!"

Kukai sighed. "It's your place to Amu…" He murmured.

Amu shot him a look and he shut up. She sighed and shook her head. "Alright, I'll make food then. As usual." She muttered. She walked over to the useless pan and threw it in the trash, along with the hardly recognizable eggs.

Amu brushed a strand of hair away from her face and grabbed an egg, cracking it expertly into the pan. She waited for it to cook before serving it on the dish. She sighed, hoping the whole basket of eggs were enough for Utau and Kukai. Despite being a princess Utau sure did have a big appetite, along with Kukai. Amu knew Utau was well-fed, she was certain of it. She was rich, had a healthy glow about her, and well she looked well-fed. Amu and Kukai were more of the middle class, they weren't rich, but they got enough food to live and survive.

After thirty minutes, she had completely emptied the basket of eggs. She sat down and ate her one egg. Utau and Kukai were eating furiously, and she watched as the pile of eggs slowly decreased. She shook her head.

…

Ikuto sat in his room, idily reading a book, not really paying attention to the words. He was being forced to learn more about being a prince and all that crap. He honestly didn't care, given the chances, he wanted to go meet that pink-haired girl, and talk to her. Maybe even bond with her… Ikuto blinked, shaking his head.

_What the hell am I thinking…? I hardly even know the chick.. _

He sighed again, turning back to the book. This was going to be a long day…

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, there was a knock on the door. Ikuto groaned, muttering something under his breath. In a louder voice, he said, "Come in."

A nervous and blushing maid walked in, stuttering, "P-Prince Ikuto..?"

He sighed, glaring at the maid. "What?" He said, coldly.

"The King is asking for you." She said, fear in her eyes.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Alright, you can go now.."

The maid nodded, and scurried off, running for dear life. Ikuto dropped the act. He laughed a loud to himself. "Ah, being scary is fun isn't it?" He murmured.

He got up, dusting himself off, and walked out of his room, to the throne room. He sighed.

_Probably a congrats on sucking the life out of girls… Just like always. _

When he got to the throne room, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The King wasn't happy _at all. _He had a huge frown on his face, and he was glaring down at Ikuto. "I've heard you sucked blood from a _hybrid-"_ He made the word sound like a disease. That's because to everyone, being a hybrid _was _a disease, they were treated like animals. After all, they weren't completely human nor were they completely vampire. "-I'm so disappointed in you Ikuto. I never knew you would go _that _low even if you were really hungry."

Ikuto glared back at his father. "With all due respect, Father. I was terribly hungry, and all the other girls I've already tried. Besides, what harm could it do to drink a hybrid's blood?" He asked. He remembered the sweet, delicious blood of that pink-haired girl. That could satisfy his thirst for a month at least.

_Guess hybrids aren't that bad after all…_

"Hybrid blood is disgusting, it could ruin your pure blood line, and the royal family lineage." The King stated.

"That girl's blood that I drank was delicious, beyond comprehension of all the finest food in the world. It could satisfy me for a month." Ikuto shot back.

There was an audible gasp from the Queen, and the King put a hand on hers comfortingly. If a vampire found a particular person's blood to be so delicious, they had to get more and more, that meant that that person was the vampire's soul mate. The King sighed now. "I see, you have fallen for a _hybrid, _a disgrace of our kind… and the humans."

Ikuto blinked. Did he really like that pinkette? He shook his head. No, not possible. He had only met her last night. Was it love at first sight? "No I haven't Father… I have not fallen for that girl."

The King sighed again. "Really? Was her blood so delicious, you had to have more? That you had to hold yourself back?" He asked.

Ikuto gulped, nodding.

The King looked at the Queen, and now it was the Queen who spoke. "That is one of the few clues to show that a vampire has found his or her soul mate. Congrats Ikuto… you have found your soul mate." The Queen smiled.

The King on the other hand was not happy at all. He scoffed. "I am not letting my heir marry a hybrid, that will surely ruin the blood line."

Ikuto sighed. "If I have fallen for… her, then how come I don't yearn for her, miss her, want her?" Ikuto asked.

"You haven't yet… the love is still new, but don't worry. You will." The Queen said, smiling even wider this time.

"Are you even listening to me Ikuto? I forbid you to get closer to that cursed girl." Ikuto's father screamed.

Ikuto sighed. "When have I ever listened to you father? Besides, I can do whatever I want..." He murmured, and walked out of the throne room.

…

Amu stared at the still eating couple- even though they weren't even dating… yet. She sighed. "Seriously guys, it's been thirty minutes. We have to get back to work, and Utau you have to get back to… whatever it is that you do."

Utau was still glaring at Kukai. "Don't touch my eggs." She snarled, her fangs exposing, and flashing in the dim lighting.

Kukai narrowed his eyes, and smirked. "Why not? Why won't you share? Amu did." He sneered.

"That's because Amu made us eggs… so of course she would share. You think she would hog it all like a pig?" Utau said, gritting her teeth.

Kukai laughed. "At least she shared, unlike you."

"Why you little-" Utau started, reaching across the table, and getting ready to strangle Kukai.

Amu just sighed, shaking her head, and getting up. "Well I'm going now… Bye."

Neither paid attention to her, except for the fight at hand.

…

_**Kim: Hm, I was planning to upload this like Wednesday or something… Got sidetracked…**_

_**Ikuto: Yep, and you lost your little… um writing spree.**_

_**Kim: True… but I am bursting with ideas.**_

_**Amu: And half of them aren't even Amuto..**_

_**Kim: Well I can choose to write stories about other things besides Shugo Chara, ya know? **_

_**Ikuto: Whatever..**_

_**Amu: We still support you anyways Kim! **_

_**Kim: Yep, so not all my stories are going to be about Amuto.**_

_**Amu: Anyways, review to see what happens next!**_

_**Ikuto: Yeah, I want to see how Amu reacts….**_

_**Amu: And I want to see how Ikuto reacts.**_

_**Kim: Please just review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kim: Alright, let's make this quick. I gotta get to the story! I'm in a rush here people! **_

_**Amu: Okay, okay. So Kim doesn't own anything, not Shugo Chara or its characters, nothing at all. She only owns the plot.**_

_**Ikuto: Now on with the story! Hehe, we've made the intro short this time. Perfect! Happy now Kim?**_

_**Kim: Yeah…. Now…**_

_**Amu: Shut up Ikuto. We got to make this short remember? You're only dragging it on!**_

_**Ikuto: Oh, right, right. Okay. I'll stop talking now.**_

_**Amu: Thank you…**_

**~Bound by Blood~**

**Chapter 3**

Ikuto groaned, venturing into town. The moment he stepped into the village, he could hear the terrified screams of humans. He laughed.

_Ah, those screams….. how pleasant. _

True he was a sadist… but he didn't care. He loved bringing fear wherever he went. He didn't want to bother with them that day though, he was here for one reason, and one reason only. He walked towards the blacksmith's shop, where Kukai would always be. It didn't seem possible that Kukai would leave his own shop unattended. When he reached the shop, he found the door opening, and the prettiest girl ever stepped out. She had a slight pout on her lips, but otherwise her eyes seemed happy.

He sucked in a breath of air that hurt his throat. It couldn't be. It was _that _girl. The girl who was supposed to be his soul mate. He hissed in slight disgust, yet that was soon replaced by anger instead of disgust. He saw the girl turn her head to look in his direction, her eyes narrowed, and he saw her lips form words.

"Utau…. I think it's your brother."

He laughed. So Utau was here huh? Not fulfilling her duties? Or had she already finished… that was typical of her. Finishing everything before meeting her friends. His parents liked to call them "pets" or "easy prey." Utau and Ikuto thought quite the opposite. For one, Kukai was his best friend, and Utau's crush, though she would never admit it.

As quick as lightning, the blonde girl with pigtails appeared at the doorway, next to the pinkette. Her eyes narrowed too, and Utau stared daggers at Ikuto. She appeared next to Ikuto using that speed of hers.

Utau's perfect lips curved up into a crooked smile. "Ah, Ikuto, why are you here? I'm pretty sure you're not done with your _duties yet." _Utau sneered those last two words, almost like a threat.

Amu walked over to them, clearly having heard Utau's threat. She looked Ikuto over, shrugging and smiled a bright warm smile. Ikuto stopped breathing for a second as he looked into those honey eyes that seemed to melt his soul. He wanted to reach out and touch her cheek. The next thing he knew, she was speaking, her voice a melodious song, almost like she was singing.

"Utau's brother, Prince… Ikuto, was it?" She asked, obviously ignoring the fact that she had to curtsy or whatever. Ikuto didn't care though, all he cared about was _her. _

Ikuto felt himself nod slightly, and he put a smirk on his face, an old habit of his.

Amu grinned again. "Well, why are you here? I don't see vampires out in the sunlight much." She raised an eyebrow.

Ikuto turned his full attention to what she had just said. "Myths, I thought you should've known. I mean you live in _reality _with _vampires. _Besides, we don't go in the sunlight because it just weakens us slightly."

Amu laughed. "Figured, and besides I don't probe much about your kind…." She smiled apologetically at Utau, and Utau nodded as if saying _it's alright. _"Anyways, I'm Amu, Utau's best friend." She smiled.

Utau scoffed jokingly, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She muttered.

Amu smirked. "Right, then get."

Utau laughed. "I was kidding!"

Amu raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She looked at Ikuto again and Ikuto sighed. He had seriously just drowned in those eyes.

Ikuto leaned down to Amu's level and spoke in a soft whisper. "Where's Kukai?" He asked. To his delight, he saw Amu's cheeks go a faint rosy pink.

"In the shop…" She murmured, looking down at the ground.

Ikuto laughed, smiling and ruffling her hair. "Thanks kid." He walked towards the shop.

"I'm not a kid!" Amu said, turning and glaring at Ikuto's retreating back. "Stupid vampire." She huffed.

Ikuto turned around, and smirked at her. "Really? How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Amu murmured, looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yep, kid." He snickered and walked away.

Amu was furious and looked around for something to throw at him. She took the basket she had around her arm and threw it at Ikuto's head. Ikuto swiftly dodged it and looked back at her. "Quit it, feel lucky that I'm sparing your life."

Amu huffed. "I'm not a kid, stop calling me that. I doubt you're much older."

"I'm nineteen, almost twenty." Ikuto said, turning around completely, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Ha, you're an oldie!" Amu said, pointing and laughing.

Ikuto's eyes flared, and before Amu knew it, she was pinned to the wall. She struggled under his grip, but he only smirked. "Call me that again, and you're dead, brat." He sneered.

Amu glared back at him, and she smirked. "Really? See if you can, idiot."

His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth, running his tongue over his sharp fangs. "I'll suck all your blood out, hybrid."

Amu shivered as she caught a glimpse of those twin blades. She was told that her parents were killed with fangs, and every time she saw fangs, she nearly fainted. She tried to regain her cool. "T-try me!" Amu said her voice a little shaky. She cursed herself.

Ikuto laughed a cold dark laugh that made her shiver once more. "I will." He leant down towards her neck and she tensed. "Not like I haven't." He whispered so softly that it was hardly audible. Luckily Amu didn't catch it.

Before Ikuto could take a taste of that delicious sweet blood, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, a snarl in the back of his throat. He growled, and came face-to-face with Utau. Utau's deep purple eyes stared back at him warningly.

_Step away from her Ikuto. Now. Before I do something I will regret. _

Ikuto blinked, receiving the mental message Utau had sent him. He smiled again.

_Really? I'm stronger than you Utau. You don't drink human blood, you drink animal blood. And you don't drink it regularly either. So you are weaker. Try me sister. I will kill you if I have to._

Utau grunted, and she narrowed her eyes.

_True, but you never know, animal blood could have a way better advantage than human blood. You'll just have to find out Ikuto. _

With those words, she walked off, back into the shop, not before dragging Amu with her though. Ikuto watched after them, a sort of lust in his eyes. He smiled at the pretty girl, calling out right before she went into the shop.

"I didn't get your name!" He shouted.

The girl poked her head out for just a mere second. "That's because I didn't tell you." She laughed.

Ikuto huffed and stormed over to the door, glaring down at her again. "Really? I can force it out of you."

"Try me." She smirked, and closed the door on him. Not a moment later, the door to the shop was open again, and Ikuto couldn't help but feel a bright smile plaster on his face. To his disappointment, the person who came to the door wasn't the pinkette, but Kukai.

"So what's up?" Kukai asked, shutting the door behind him.

Ikuto sighed and shrugged. "Nothing… just that why do you have a hybrid living with you? And a girl mostly…"

Kukai's smile turned into a slight frown. "Well, I took her in… she's like a little sister to me, man. Don't try anything…"

Ikuto nodded. "I won't." He lied.

Kukai sighed. "You will…." He shook his head. "So first thing first, what do you want to know about her?"

Ikuto laughed. "Wow, you really know me that well huh?"

"Of course… we've been friends since what… the first grade? We're brothers." Kukai said.

"Well what's her name?"

"Hinamori. Hinamori, Amu."

Ikuto's eyes lit up. "Amu Hinamori…. What a beautiful name…" He laughed to himself, waving to the brunette. "Well I'm going to go now! Bye."

"That's all you want to know? Are you sure you're the same Ikuto I know?" Kukai asked jokingly, but at the same time a hint of disbelief was in his voice.

Ikuto chuckled and looked back at him. "I don't know…" With that he sauntered away, back towards whatever it was that he was supposed to do.

…..

Amu smiled upon seeing Kukai slip back into the shop. "What'd he want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kukai shrugged, and walked to the room where he was going to be pounding at metal all day long. Amu sighed and looked at Utau.

"Well I guess it's just you and me today." Utau said, smiling.

Amu nodded. "Going to help me with some of the chores?"

Utau grimaced. "Alright, but I may be a bit slow…"

"You're kidding. You're a vampire, how could you be slow?!" Amu asked in disbelief.

Utau laughed. "I was kidding, but still being a princess sometimes… spoils you."

"You got that right." Amu muttered.

Utau only smiled. Amu held up a finger signaling that she would be a minute. She walked over to the room Kukai had disappeared into.

"Kukai? What do I have to do today? I think I finished everything…" Amu yelled into the smoky, hot room.

Kukai appeared in the doorway, a big smile on his lips. "Don't worry Amu, you take a break. I only have to finish up some swords, won't take long, I promise! Go on, you need to rest and have fun too."

Amu felt a protest form on her lips but Kukai shook his head. "I'm serious, go, before I change my mind."

Amu smiled, and hugged him. "Thanks Kukai." She whispered, then walked out to come face-to-face with a happy looking Utau.

"Great! You can come! Okay, we got to get you some new clothes. Completely new make-over yeah? Hmm… and what else? Whatever, I'll think of that later. For now, let's just get on the road! We don't have a lot of time, and shopping is waiting!" Utau said, dragging Amu out of the shop.

"B-but, I need to get some money!" Amu protested.

"Shh! I'll pay for it all, besides you don't have _that _much money Amu. I have billions." Utau laughed, and stepped into a carriage.

Amu blinked. "Had that always been there?"

Utau winked. "Who knows Amu?" She gestured to the coachman to start driving the horses. "You know where to go." She said, and the coachman nodded.

Amu sat back, taking everything in. This was her first time riding in a carriage, Utau had surely managed to surprise her. She breathed in and out, taking in huge gulps at a time. She heard Utau laugh across from her.

"Amu relax, it's not like the air is going to disappear." She said a mischievous smirk on her face.

Amu's face paled. "Utau please don't scare me. Being in a carriage is enough for my heart."

Utau pouted. "Aw, why are you such a party pooper Amu! Come on. It's not that bad."

Amu sighed, and laid her head back, she closed her eyes. Utau's eyes bugged out of her head. "Amu! Don't you dare fall asleep on me! You always do when we go shopping!"

Amu blinked drowsily. She looked at her best friend and sighed. "Utau, the other times I fell asleep was because you took too damn long to try on some stupid dresses. This time I want to sleep because, I hardly got sleep at all yesterday. And, well this carriage makes me sick. I want to sleep it off. So, shut up. Please."

Utau shut up immediately. She knew not to push it when it came to Amu. You didn't like it when Amu got mad, she was like Hell just unleashed. She could probably burn twenty villages with her fury. She was that scary, she scared Utau even, and Utau hardly ever _got _scared. She even scared Kukai a little, and Kukai was scared of nothing, _nothing. _Utau shivered at the memory when she had witnessed Amu's wrath.

It was a summer day, and it was hot, bright, and absolutely beautiful. Except the part that it was around two-hundred degrees outside. Still, Utau knew that that day was the festival where all the shops had their sales, where the poor could finally feel like the rich. Utau wanted to take advantage of that day, and kept on annoying Amu about going. Finally, Amu snapped. It was a surprise she didn't snap a week before. Utau had been annoying her about it a week before the festival even got announced. Utau shuddered again. Never again was she going to push Amu to her limits.

Amu smiled to herself, happy that Utau was finally quiet for once. She sighed, closing her eyes and falling asleep. What came to her in her dreams was nothing at all like she expected.

…..

_**Kim: Well that's it! I felt in a writing mood today, so I took advantage of it. Took a bit longer than I expected for me to finish this chapter.**_

_**Ikuto: A bit longer? Really? You were slacking for two whole days! You are REALLY behind all the stories you are supposed to be updating.**_

_**Amu: Sorry Kim, I got to agree with Ikuto here. Just that well, you still need to finish your "Double Lives" story…. And the "Happy Ever Never".**_

_**Kim: Eh, I put the "Happy Ever Never" one on hold. I think two stories is enough to work on for a while. However it is next on my to-do story list. **_

_**Amu: Alright, but I think you should just finish with one story first then continue the other one.**_

_**Ikuto: Yeah, but then she'll lose all the creative ideas she had been keeping inside her head…**_

_**Kim: That's true, well, whatever. I like writing two stories at once. Gives me a lot of things to do, and I like that. Sometimes. **_

_**Ikuto: Anyways, please review to see what dreams Amu is having.**_

_**Amu: Wait… what?! NO, DON'T! PLEASE. Don't let Ikuto be a stalker! PLEASE.**_

_**Ikuto: Alright, but if you listen to Amu then you won't know what she is dreaming… and you won't know if it has Amuto in it…**_

_**Amu: I hate you Ikuto.**_

_**Ikuto: Nope, I know you love me. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kim: Hey guys! I'm back! So I'm currently working on a one-shot. And maybe I'll finish it around the end of this week! **_

_**Ikuto: Yeah, as long as you don't forget about your main stories right now….**_

_**Amu: That's true…**_

_**Kim: I know, I know! You guys don't have to remind me… gosh you guys. I know what I'm doing. I just want to try different things once in a while you know? **_

_**Amu: Alright, as long-**_

_**Kim: Okay... Amu, shut up.**_

_**Ikuto: Don't you dare tell my Amu to shut up!**_

_**Kim: I can if I want to, and you shut up too Ikuto!**_

_**Ikuto: Hah, sorry but you CAN'T shut me up. Why? Because you don't own us! Or Shugo Chara! So ha!**_

_**Amu: And you don't own anything in the story either… just the plot. So...**_

_**Kim: Okay I get it... I lost. Whatever. Be happy I'm writing this and that I'm making it Amuto.**_

_**Ikuto: Fine… **_

_**Amu: Ikuto... I know you're happy it's Amuto.**_

_**Ikuto: Of course! I can't bear to part with my beautiful Amu! **_

_**Amu: Whatever… **_

**~Bound by Blood~**

**Chapter 4**

"Amu…"

A distance voice came to the unconscious pinkette. Amu frowned, obviously feeling annoyed with the interruption. She was in a meadow… full of flowers and trees and everything. She was in a white dress, one that flowed all the way down to her knees and was kind of airy. It was strapless, and had a black bow around her waist. She was barefoot and she could see a tiny speck of white in the distance. Those must've been her shoes. She sighed, dropping down onto the grass. She closed her eyes again, hoping to enjoy the dream while it lasted.

"Amu-chan!" A familiar voice rang out again, this time closer. Amu's eyes snapped open and she stood up quickly. The scene around her changed into something more different.

Flames flickered in and out of view, licking the old cottage house. Amu's eyes widened in horror. Screams of pain and coughing filled the still silent night. Columns of smoke floated up into the dark night. Amu froze in horror, taking in the scene that had haunted her for so long.

The night of her parents' death.

Amu started backing up, and then she hit something. She didn't care what right now. The only thing that consumed her vision was the deadly night. Her hands went up to her face, trying to cover her eyes from the scene. Sadly, the fires burned too brightly, and even through her clenched eyes, she was still enveloped by the flames.

"Amu!"

Amu whipped around, the familiar voice calling her again. She saw her father, coughing and gripping at the broken doorframe, screaming at a younger version of Amu.

"Get out of here! QU-" A series of coughs followed, and he slowly knelt down, still clutching at the frame. "Get-" Cough. "Out." Cough. Then… silence… A limp, still corpse laid in the middle of the doorway, unmoving… never to see the light of day ever again.

"Amu, honey!"

She looked over to the owner of the voice. Her mother. Still as beautiful as ever, even if she was burning slightly. She raced over to her child, hugging her, relief on her face.

"Mommy!" A younger version of Amu hugged her Mom back, crying her tears out.

"I'm so sorry, but Mommy has to go." Her mom whispered to the still crying Amu.

The older Amu held back tears, biting her bottom lip in an effort for her not to think about the past, which was odd since she was looking at her past.

Her mother pulled away, and whispered her final words. "I love you Amu." She burst into flames as a whizzing flame arrow came her way.

Amu jolted awake in the carriage bumping along down the uneven paved road. Sweat coated her forehead, and her honey gold eyes searched around her. Utau was staring at her, a look of worry on her face. She looked as if she was about to wake Amu up, but Amu had instead woken herself up.

"You okay?" Utau asked, worry lacing her voice.

Amu nodded. "I-I'm fine." She said shakily.

Utau frowned, opening her mouth to ask something again. Before she could do that, Amu glared at her. "I said, I'm fine." She said it now, more confidently.

Utau sighed and nodded not prodding her any further. "Fine, whatever you say."

The carriage stopped and the door was thrown open by the dressmaker of the shop they landed in front of. "Miss Princess! What a pleasure for you have to come by!" The lady trilled. Utau forced a smile, and when the lady wasn't looking she rolled her eyes at Amu and pretended to choke herself. Amu held back a giggle as she watched the dressmaker drag Utau into the decorated shop.

Amu stepped off the carriage and soon enough the carriage rolled down the road. The sounds of the busy bustling streets filled her ears, and Amu sighed, following Utau into the shop. The dressmaker looked up from where she was fitting Utau.

"You must be Utau's friend?" She asked, a big smile on her fat lips. The dressmaker was a bit on the chubby side, and she was wearing simply outrageous colors.

Amu nodded, and forced a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh don't be silly! Any friend of Utau's is a friend of mine. Call me Patricia!" She lilted.

Amu blinked and nodded again. "Alright, have fun Utau! I'm leaving."

"Bye bye dear! Come back soon for your fitting too!" Patricia sang.

"A-Amu!" Utau screamed, as Amu walked out of the shop, closing the door on them. "Damn girl." Utau muttered.

"Anyways, Utau, I heard…" Patricia started, whispering and looking around dramatically.

Utau sighed, the sigh completely audible. "This is going to be a long day…" She muttered under her breath.

…

Outside, Amu walked along the paved sidewalk. She sighed, and shook her head. "Where to get out…." She murmured. She heard the faint sound of music, and she snapped her head up. She looked across the road to see a crowd of people. She sighed again, and trailed across the road. Amu nudged herself through the crowd to the front. In front she saw a girl with long dark purple hair dancing. It trailed down her back, and she was wearing a traditional dress. Amu watched in amazement, and before long the dance ended and everyone clapped. Amu smiled, clapping along with them. The crowd departed and Amu stood there, watching the girl.

Soon enough, a petite pretty girl came up to the taller purple-haired girl.

"Amazing as always!" The girl said, kissing the other girl on the cheek. The taller girl smiled and kissed her back. "Thanks."

Amu blinked, clearly surprised. The voice sounded manly and masculine, not at all feminine. She watched as the girl pulled down her ponytail, and got out of her traditional dress. Underneath the dress, the "girl" had on regular pants, and a shirt. Amu noticed that the "girl" did not have boobs. Apparently… she had met a cross-dresser.

Amu walked up to the kissing couple. "Cross-dresser….?" She asked. She knew it was rude, but how else was she supposed to ask the question?

The petite girl pouted and glared up at the pinkette. "Excuse me! But don't talk about my husband like that!"

Amu shook her head, blinking again. Jeez, this girl seemed at least twelve, and the guy seemed more like eighteen or nineteen. She sighed.

The "girl"- cross-dresser- smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry, Rima's just a bit… overprotective." He laughed good-naturedly. "I'm Nagi, and I guess I am? I don't know really. I was raised like a girl for the first part of my life, because it was the tradition of my family. As you can see, my family specializes in dance and these dance requires…" He trailed off.

Amu nodded. "Got it." She smiled back. "No, it's my fault. I didn't know. I'm Amu, nice to meet you." She looked from the man to the girl. Now that she looked closely at the girl, she was not at all twelve. She was around Amu's age, seventeen at most.

"I'm sorry too." Rima murmured, still clinging to her taller husband.

Amu laughed and smiled. "It's no problem really!" She grinned. "Great show by the way."

Rima cracked a smile, and opened her mouth to brag. "Of course! Nagi's way famous! If you don't know him, you live under a rock!"

Amu winced at that, but she knew it was a joke. She laughed. "Really? Well I didn't know about him. And I happen to be a fellow black-smith helper."

Rima rolled her eyes, and shrugged. "And?"

"Well, the black-smith is pretty famous. Kukai Souma." Amu smirked victoriously.

Rima's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O'. She quickly clamped her mouth shut. Amu giggled. "Hah."

Rima glared, and looked away, pouting and blushing. Nagi laughed and then smiled. "Well, we'll see you around Amu! We better get going. Bye." He waved and walked off, arm in arm with his wife.

Amu sighed, waving and smiling. "Bye!" She was knocked to the ground no sooner than that.

"You bastard!" Utau screamed in her ear. Amu winced and pushed her off. "Jeez, must you scream?"

Utau nodded, and stuck her tongue out. "How dare you leave me there?!"

Amu giggled and smiled. "Well, that's what you get for dragging me out here."

Utau sighed again. "I still hate you a lot."

Amu stuck her tongue out this time. "Okay, whatever." She sang, and started walking off.

"Hey! Don't you dare start walking away, Hinamori Amu!" Utau screamed after her best friend.

Amu kept on walking, without looking back at all, all the wild, laughing and saying, "Too late!" and "You don't control me!"

Utau ran after Amu, catching up with her in a number of seconds. "God, Amu, you know, sometimes I really just want to kill you. But be happy you're my best friend." She smirked.

Amu laughed and winked, then shrugged. "I should, shouldn't I?"

Utau nodded. "That's right." She sighed, and then looked at Amu.

"Do I have to go get fitted for dresses?" Amu asked, sighing sadly.

Utau nodded. "You gotta suffer too!" She grinned.

Amu sighed and started running away. "Never!" She screamed childishly.

Utau chased after her. "Oh really?!" She giggled. "You'll never run from me!"

Those two chased after each other, laughing like little girls. In a tree, there was a figure. He smirked to himself. He pushed away a strand of midnight blue hair.

"How childish." He whispered. He licked his lips, and looked at the laughing pinkette. "But that's how I like 'em." He chuckled to himself.

….

_**Kim: So I'm going to be changing my pen name on Fanfic! **_

_**Amu: But why…**_

_**Ikuto: Yeah?**_

_**Kim: Ehh, I kinda got a better idea for a name! :DD And I like it way more. c: So.**_

_**Amu: Fine, whatever. So what's your new name going to be? **_

_**Kim: It's going to be CrazyVividDreamer!**_

_**Ikuto: Ah. Well, okay. That's a pretty cool name.**_

_**Kim: I know! I'm so proud of it. Took me a while to think of it. ;3 **_

_**Amu: Anyways! Review please, and sorry for the late update. Also, check out Kim's profile! She rewrote everything/updated it! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bound by Blood~ **

**Chapter 5**

_**Kim: Hey guys! So I have some exciting news. The poll results for the sequel for Angels V.S. Demons has closed a while ago. And I'm happy to say… Angels V.S. Demons is COMING back! :D I'm actively working on the sequel right now, and its based off of the events of what happened after Angels V.S. Demons. I'm thinking about making Angels V.S. Demons a triology, but I'll have a poll so you guys can vote about that. Well, the sequel will be up soon, so expect it! **_

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of the tall blacksmith house. Two girls stepped off the carriage; they were wearing very expensive dresses with expensive shoes. One had blond hair that was now twisted into a braided bun when at first it was in two twin pigtails. The other was a pink-haired girl with a bun too, and it was braided like the blond, except it was simpler. The blond had flowers pinned into it, the pinkette had nothing, yet she still looked beautiful. The blond was wearing a triumphant smile, while the pinkette had a scowl on her face; despite that, she was shockingly pretty.

The blond grinned, and laughed. "Victory is mine."

The pinkette glared over at her friend struggled to keep her anger under control. "Shut up." She muttered, stalking into the blacksmith house, her long frilly pink dress trailing after her. She huffed as she entered, trying not to get dirt and grime on her new clothes. She stomped up the stairs quickly, and the sound of a door being slammed was heard.

The blond walked into the house, laughing more than ever. "Oh my god. Best. Day. Ever." She said in between laughs.

A brunette boy with hypnotizing green eyes poked his head out at the laughing girl and a smile spread across his face. "What did you do, Utau?" He asked.

Utau giggled again and looked over at the brunette. "Well, Kukai, I got Amu to go to a fitting."

"You know she's totally going to get back at you right?"

"Yeah, but it's worth it. She looks so adorable!"

Kukai raised a brow. "Girls and their dresses." He muttered.

Utau glared at Kukai, and then huffed. "Well, excuse me!"

Soon enough an argument heated up, and thirty minutes passed by like a tornado.

"Besides, how long does it take to get out of a dress, I need her help down here."

Utau blinked, and looked at Kukai. "Not this long." She frowned, already climbing up the stairs to Amu's room.

When she got to Amu's room, she poked her head in through the doorway, taking a glance around. "Amu?" She called.

She walked over to Amu's desk, and found a note on it. She picked it up, her eyes scanning over the words.

_Hey little Sis, and Kukai!_

_So, I just kidnapped Amu._

_-Ikuto_

Utau stared blankly at Ikuto's note, the two sentences stared right back at her. "What the hell?"

….

Ikuto carried the screaming girl all the way back to the palace. She was slapping him, digging her nails- might he mention? They were _very _sharp nails-into his skin, and of course squirming. He groaned and moaned under his breath.

"Will you seriously quit it?" He muttered.

Amu shook her head, squirming even more. She was still in her dress, and she hated the dress. The corset hurt, it squeezed her curvy body and made her gasp for breaths. She hated speaking with this corset on. How the hell did Utau _stand _this?!

"Never!" She screamed into his ear.

Ikuto visibly cringed and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Ow!" Amu said, screaming into his ear again.

He gripped her even tighter; he knew she had a corset on. He was doing this on purpose so she could feel pain. She cringed, and then started gasping for breath.

"Stop!" She said in between breaths. He smirked.

"Be obedient." He said, finally making it to the gates of the castle. He pushed through it and walked right into the castle. He walked to a room near his bedroom, threw her in there, and shut the door.

He could hear the thud as Amu pushed with all her strength against the door. He smirked again, and took out a golden key. He locked the door with a very satisfying click. The efforts were stopped almost immediately and he heard silence. Ikuto walked off, feeling content… at least for now.

….

On the other side of the door, Amu glared at the double doors. They were very beautiful, inlaid with intricate designs that she knew she could never afford. She glared at it even more, not like that was going to solve anything. She sighed, slumping down. She pressed her head against the door and looked up at the ceiling.

_Damn vampire and his stupid ideas and intentions. Why the hell did he even _bring _me here?! _

Amu sighed again; she really hated Prince Ikuto. She stood up, her pink dress following suit. She was wearing a baby pink dress that had frills and lace and other things she could hardly identify. It complimented her honey-gold orbs and her unnatural pink hair. She walked over to the window, and pushed the French doors open. She stepped out onto a beautiful marble balcony. Amu ran her fingers over the railing, and stared out to what unfolded before her.

Amu's mouth formed an 'O' as she gazed in amazement at the beautiful breathtaking view.

"Enjoying the view?" A seductive purr asked. Amu's gaze darted to her right, where she suspected the source of the voice was coming from. There on the balcony right next to hers was the horrible cruel Prince. Amu's gold eyes narrowed into silts and she glared at him.

"What the hell is with you?! Why the heck did you drag me here?! What do you want with me?" She screamed at him. She didn't even bother with respect and titles. She was done. She didn't want to deal with this shit anymore. She. Was. Done. Emphasis on the "Done."

Ikuto's brows raised in amusement and mock surprise. "Well, I wanted you here…" He trailed off, looking over at the view. Amu followed his gaze, once again being trapped into the hypnotizing scenery.

Amu could see the villages that dotted the plains here and there. But the one that stood out was the most abundant villages out of all of them. It was her own village, the one where Kukai and she shared a house. It was the closest to the Kingdom, and for some reason it had the most benefits and the most prosperity.

Amu sighed, leaning her face into her cupped palm. She let her elbow rest on the railing, and she ignored the handsome boy on the balcony next to her. For some reason, she couldn't help but stop her eyes from sliding over to his. Those cobalt eyes entranced her, and made her feel warm and tingly inside. Amu shook her head.

"Let me out of this hell hole." She whispered.

….

Ikuto could feel the girl's stare on him. He smirked, and a chuckled erupted from his throat. Really, this girl was quite interesting.

He felt the girl's eyes slide back over to him. This time they were curious and a bit angry. Maybe she was wondering what the heck he was laughing about. Great. Ikuto loved keeping women guessing, especially Amu. He loved how it irritated her to _no _end.

"You know you can quit staring at me already." Ikuto said, resting his face on his fist. He was looking at Amu intently, trying to see how she would react.

Amu scoffed, blushing bright red, which only made her look cuter. She stuttered and tripped on her words. She turned to face Ikuto, hands crossed over her chest. "Excuse me? Why would you think that _I _would spy on someone like _you?" _Amu asked, a brow raising.

A smirk spread across Ikuto's features. Amu blushed and turned away fuming. "Damn vampire." She muttered.

"I heard that pesky half-vampire." Ikuto said, stepping onto the railing and sitting down. He stared at her intently with his cobalt blue eyes. Ikuto heard Amu huff again, and he held back a chuckle. This girl was seriously striving for attention wasn't she?

….

Amu heard a thud, and turned around to the sound. Her eyes narrowed slightly. The infuriating vampire had landed on _her _balcony as light and agile as a jungle cat. He seemed almost graceful, and Amu knew it was hard to be graceful with those long, toned, muscled limbs.

Ikuto smiled back at her. She glared, narrowing her eyes. "Damn you."

Ikuto smirked wider and stalked closer to her. He whistled. "Feisty, I like 'em like that."

Amu blushed and turned away. "Don't touch me." She muttered.

Ikuto raised a brow. "I didn't even touch you." He said matter-of-factly.

Amu sighed and walked back into her room. Ikuto followed, trailing after her. Ikuto whipped Amu around so he could look at her. Amu stared right back into his mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes. Her breath hitched and she forgot how to breathe. Her heart seemed to stop and all Amu could do was stare into his intriguing eyes. Meanwhile, Ikuto was doing the same. He couldn't breathe at all. Her honey-gold colored eyes were unique and beautiful. Somehow, the distance between them closed; their lips met each other and eyes were closed.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Amu went on her tippy-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height. Their lips went at it again, and Ikuto bit Amu's bottom lip, asking for permission to be let in. Amu parted her lips slightly, and Ikuto's tongue slipped inside. Their tongues entwined, and Amu's tongue roamed Ikuto's mouth, while Ikuto did the same.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice came from the door. Amu pulled apart slightly to look up at the person who had just interrupted the delicious, breath-taking kiss. Ikuto looked annoyed because the kiss had stopped. Amu's eyes widened, and she gasped. Ikuto sighed, rolling his eyes.

There was Utau, standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, and annoyed. She had put a hand on her slender hip, and most of her weight was on her right leg. She raised a brow, pushing a strand of stray blond hair away from her pretty, pale face.

Amu opened her mouth to explain then closed it. She opened it again and felt the words leaving her lips before she could stop it.

"Kissing your brother." She muttered.

Ikuto smirked, and chuckles, putting an arm around her shoulders lazily, pulling her closer.

"I knew you had feelings for me." He murmured into Amu's ear. Amu shivered and looked at Utau.

"Utau… I can explain."

Utau shook her head, walking over to Amu, staring her down. "Do you remember?" She whispered, completely ignoring what Amu had just said.

Amu blinked. "Remember what?"

Utau shook her head again. "Never mind." She looked at Ikuto, narrowing her eyes. Ikuto rose a brow, but Utau didn't say anything, and walked off.

Amu turned to Ikuto, her arms crossed over her chest. "Now what?" She asked, reverting back to what she was before the kiss.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything." Ikuto said.

"I didn't feel anything." She muttered, stalking out of the room. Ikuto blocked her exit in a matter of seconds. His cobalt eyes bored into her honey-gold ones. His eyes darkened, and looked almost black.

"Tell me the truth, Amu." He said, his voice desperate.

"I didn't feel anything. And that's the damn truth." Amu said, staring him down.

Ikuto was quiet, and Amu pushed past him into the hall way. She ran down the hall way, out of the castle, and back home. She got to Kukai's door, and she pushed it open. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She shut her room door quietly, and slowly sank to the ground. She leaned against the closed door, and she reached up to touch her eyes. She drew her fingers away staring at it. She blinked, a liquid of some kind dripping down her pretty face.

"What is this…?" She whispered, staring at the tear drop on her finger. The wet water-like substance that was stained on her fingers. She wiped at her eyes.

"What's coming out of my eyes?!" She screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"They're tears, Amu." A voice whispered. Amu's eyes drifted up onto the figure standing on her room balcony.

"Tears? I haven't cried in years…" She whispered back.

The figure strode forward, her blond pigtails trailing behind her. She crouched down in front of the weeping Amu. She wrapped her arms around Amu, patting her back, and stroking her hair soothingly.

"There, there, Amu." She whispered, hugging the crying pinkette.

"Utau!" Amu sobbed into Utau's shoulder. Utau nodded, hugging her tighter.

"It's okay. Let it all out." Utau whispered.

"I don't know what this feeling is. Why does it hurt? Why do I want to see him again? I hate him!" Amu screamed, her screams muffled by Utau's shoulder.

Utau nodded again, listening intently. "Don't worry Amu. Just get some rest okay?"

A few minutes left, Utau felt Amu sag against her. She sighed, helping her to her bed and tucking her in. Utau stared at Amu. The poor girl had cried herself to sleep. What kind of effect did Ikuto have on her? Utau shook her head once more, and then turned to leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Bound by Blood~**

**Chapter 6: The After Effects**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Shugo Chara or its characters or the brands that may be mentioned in this story. **

Amu woke up, breathing heavily. Damn it. Nightmares… A whole week full of nothing but those scary nightmares. Amu sighed, lying back in bed. These nightmares had started coming when…

Amu blinked, rolling over onto her side. She didn't want to think about _that, _but she couldn't stop. That's all she did now-a-days. She just thought about _him _and _that. _She couldn't even utter his name. She had forbid Utau and Kukai to mention his name. They complied… no one knew how scary Amu could get… except Utau and Kukai.

Amu closed her eyes, praying that those pesky nightmares wouldn't come again. She never got her wish.

…..

Amu woke up again later that night. That was the fifth time! Couldn't a girl get some sleep? Apparently not, that stupid image had been pounding at her head for a whole week now. How longer could she take? Amu put her face in her hands. She couldn't go on like this. Yet, she didn't know this foreign feeling. What was it? Was this what everyone called 'love'? Even the word sounded different. Amu always thought it was impossible for her to love. When she had touched _him, _she had felt a spark. She was pretty sure he did too because a look of longing had passed through his cobalt blue eyes.

Amu took a deep breath. Her entire body was coated in sweat along with her forehead. She lay back down in her slightly damp sheets, and closed her eyes. Instead of going to sleep, she lay awake, staring up at the ceiling.

"Please take this pain away… Please take this _feeling _away. I don't want it… I hate it." Amu said to nothing in particular. Tears seemed to burst from her honey colored eyes. Another thing that she had been doing that past week was crying… It was a very unique… no different, emotion that she had started experiencing. She had almost never cried. It wasn't that she was heartless; it was because… well, she got used to it. Everyone in the village hated her… Not hate, but more like didn't want to touch her. They all stared at her like she was a disease. She had to go through that for eighteen years of her life, and that really hardened one's emotions and heart.

"Please… Just take it all away." Amu whispered.

…..

Kukai sat at the kitchen table, staring at Utau.

"Can't we do anything to help her?" He asked worriedly.

Utau shrugged. "I don't know. She's experiencing true love for the first time… she never did really have any love growing up."

Kukai slammed his palm against the marble covered top. "Excuse me?! Never had any love?! What the hell are you talking about Utau?! I loved her like a little sister. For fourteen years! Fourteen years, Utau! Is that not enough? We shared each others' pain and sorrow. Amu and I have a special bond. We both fight for what we believe in-"

Utau laid a hand on Kukai's shoulder. "Kukai… relax. I'm not talking about family love. You certainly gave her enough to spoil her, and be like a father to her-"

"A father?!" Kukai said.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Forget I said that part. Like I was saying, you spoil her almost. However-"Utau raised a hand when Kukai opened his mouth. She continued on like she never stopped. "-She doesn't accept that, she wants to be able to work for everything. Now, Ikuto on the other hand… Forget about him for a moment. Now, Amu never actually fell in love with anyone. Not like we all have. As children, we have all had crushes… but not Amu. She was hated ever since she was born. No one was there to show her kindness… no one but us. She came to know us as her one and only, true family. Now that Ikuto has come along and taken an interest… Well, he's different when in love. Trust me… I know. I've seen him in love before. Once. A very, very, _very _long time ago. Everything's happening again…But with Amu…" Utau trailed off.

"But with Amu?" Kukai asked.

"He's different. He lets that kind, compassionate side of himself show again. He didn't used to be arrogant or selfish and drink human blood. He used to drink animal blood, like me. He changed ever since we rose up to power. I don't know what happened; maybe Father stressed him too much? He is supposed to become King…" Utau shrugged. "No matter, I only care about Amu right now."

Kukai nodded. "Agreed, but I can't help but worry about Ikuto either. What is going on with him? Surely, he couldn't feel anything after the kiss Amu and he shared. I mean… Ikuto usually makes the first move. However, like you said, he hasn't shown interest in a girl in years. As his best friend, I know that for sure. I've seen him. All he does every day is complain about his duties and about how he wished he could just drain every single drop out of a girl's body. Unlike your dad, he doesn't kill his victims. He simply slurps to his content, then leaves."

Utau shrugged. "I don't know what the hell is going on with my brother… but he better have a good reason for all of this."

"I bet he does Utau." Kukai replied.

…..

Ikuto rolled around in his bed. He sat up suddenly. He could not take this anymore. Ever since Amu and he had shared a kiss, he couldn't sleep, couldn't drink, and couldn't think! What did that girl do to him? Why did his heart flutter at the thought of her name? Why did he feel all warm and tingly inside when they had touched? Why had he felt sad when they had pulled apart? So many questions rambled inside his mind, pestering him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. He had to hold her. He hadn't felt this way in years… not after Lulu. Lulu had been the love of his life… a while back. She was a childhood friend, and she was supposed to be his wife. She died in the war against both humans and vampires. Ikuto remembered her clearly… Her long shoulder length blonde hair, always curled at the edges. It was soft and silky. Her eyes were a nice babyish blue but coming onto the cobalt blue he was well known for. He sighed, his hands playing with the air in front of him as if it was hair. He had touched her hair, kissed her, and loved her. So many times. He wasn't so sure that she loved him back… she was always so distant…She never confided in him much, even if they were best friends. Their parents had always joked that no one could peel Lulu off of Ikuto or pull Ikuto away from Lulu.

Over the years, Ikuto had grown to love Lulu. As more than a friend. He had felt that Lulu had also loved him but as just a friend. She never showed real interest in him. She had her sights on another man. He never did find out who the man was… A month after Lulu had told Ikuto she needed to get away a little, she died. She had died in a car accident with her lover. When Ikuto found out, he immediately sent his people to investigate Lulu's lover. No one could determine who the man was except that he was a hybrid. A filthy, good-for-nothing hybrid. Ikuto knew that when a hybrid bred with a vampire, the baby usually came out as a vampire. However, on a rare occasion, the baby would be a hybrid.

Ikuto closed his eyes, memories flashing past in his head.

"_Do you love me?" A younger Ikuto, maybe fifteen, asked a pretty petite blonde._

_The blonde only smiled and played with a curled chunk of blonde hair. "Of course I love you! You're my best friend."_

_Utau rolled her eyes. She was fourteen. "Jeez Lulu, can you get any stupider? He meant "love love". Not "friend love", but "real love." Use your thick skull idiot." _

_Lulu pouted and opened her mouth to argue right back at Utau. They both hated each other, but tolerated each other for the sake of Ikuto. She shut it right up and turned to face Ikuto. Her expression almost pleading. _

_Utau rolled her eyes. Great… the puppy dog eyes. Ikuto always falls for the puppy dog eyes, well at least on her. _

"_Utau, don't be such a brat." Ikuto muttered._

_Lulu smiled triumphantly, but Utau only shrugged and glared back. "Shut up Ikuto. I can talk to her however I want to." _

_Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you can't. Lulu intends to be my wife!" He said proudly._

_Lulu paled… but back then Ikuto never realized that. He was just too happy knowing that Lulu would one day be his wife._

"_W-wife?" She asked in disbelief. To Ikuto, she had sounded surprised and happy. How stupid… _

"_Oh come on! I have to live with her? Oh great." Utau muttered, shaking her head. _

_Lulu sat down suddenly. Her full lips were parted in horror, her eyes were wide. The words ran in her mind: "What am I going to tell him?" _

Ikuto opened his eyes again. He had been stupid. The signs were clear. Lulu had _no _interest in him what-so-ever. She only thought of him as a friend. Now… she was gone. A knock on his door made him go back to reality.

"What?" He called, annoyance in his voice.

Utau poked her head into the room, a hand on her slender hip. "It's me idiot."

Ikuto groaned. "What do you want? Are you here to lecture me _again?" _

Utau smirked. So her lectures had gotten to him. That would teach him to ever mess with her ever again. "No…." She hesitated.

Ikuto turned his gaze from the ceiling over to his sister. "Then what?"

"I know you have feelings for Amu."

That definitely caught Ikuto by surprise. No way did he actually think that Utau would actually tell him _that. _

He scoffed. "No I don't. What stupid things are you talking about?"

Utau snorted. "Like you still love Lulu. I know you don't Ikuto. Stop lying and come clean for once! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love her."

Ikuto stared Utau in the eye and tried his hardest. "I don't love her." He said through gritted teeth. Oh, how it pained him to say that.

"You're lying." Utau fumed. "You do love her!"

"I don't."

"Shut up Ikuto. I bet you'll be glad to know. She does too."

Ikuto's cobalt eyes widened as he stood up suddenly. "Are you serious?"

Utau smirked, crossing her arms. "Told you, you loved her."

Ikuto felt a slight blush creep over his pale cheeks. Shit.

Utau smirked once more. "Well gee, you've fallen for her."

Ikuto glared at Utau. He truly hated her right then and there. "I hate you. Get out." He stared daggers at her.

Utau smirked and shrugged. "Fine." She walked out, tossing her head high in the air.

Ikuto sighed, burying his face into his hands. Did he really love Amu? What was it about Amu that seemed so familiar to him…? Why did he see _her_ when he looked at Amu? What was wrong with him…?

…..

Amu groaned. She had finally gotten out of bed and stood in front of her mirror. Her long, unnaturally pink hair was messy and stray strands were clinging to her face. She brushed them aside, clipping her bangs up first thing then expertly clipping her long hair up. The bun was full of intricate knots and braids and it was impossible to tell where it had started and was going to end. Amu stuck a few bobby pins into her bun and stared at herself in the mirror. Her full lips were slightly parted and her usually energetic honey gold eyes were dull, almost lifeless. She stared down at her hands. She could've sworn that with all the work she did at the blacksmith's shop, her hands were supposed to be rough. Instead they were smooth and perfect, almost like a doll's perfectly sculpted hands.

Amu frowned. This was certainly puzzling. Utau had always told her it was because of her vampire side. Being a hybrid did have its pros and cons. For one, she always healed instantly and looked almost perfect. The con was that she was always craving something. Blood? No. Impossible. Utau had always brought her a deer or a bunny. At the sight of it, her throat had turned dry and parched. She felt like she needed water or something. Drinking water didn't help either. As long as the dead animals were in the room, she had the urge to rip into its raw meat. Over time she learned to control that urge. She no longer felt as if her throat was burning anymore. She didn't know what it was that stopped her mysterious longing towards… raw, dead animals.

When she had asked Utau, all Utau had done was shrug and smile encouragingly. "Don't worry Amu, you'll be fine." She had told Amu countless times. The smile had seemed fake, and Amu knew that there was always _something _in her eyes. Was it pity? Guilt? Amu sighed. She didn't know what it was, but Utau had always been like that when the subject of blood or vampire related subjects came up. Her gaze had hardened and she refused to speak of the topic anymore. Even with Kukai's urging, she had refused to open up. Amu knew that Utau had deep feelings for Kukai. She could tell in the way Utau's pose had always shifted when he came into view or how her eyes were almost dreamlike.

Kukai and Utau definitely were crushing on each other. She didn't understand why they wouldn't just start dating already. Obviously because both of them were too stupid to realize that they shared mutual feelings. Amu shook her head. Sometimes Utau and Kukai could be dumbfounding idiots.

Amu put on a smile and turned to face the door. She was going to make it through today, just like she had on any other day. She strode towards the door and opened it. She took a deep breath, taking a step out of her room and into the harsh reality she called life.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**~Bound by Blood~**

**Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own anything, not Shugo Chara or its characters or the brands that may be mentioned in this story.**_

…..

Amu hopped down the steps and into the shop, a bright, fake smile on plastered on her face. She yawned, stretching and pushing away a few strands of stray pink hair.

"Hey guys." She said to the whispering Kukai and Utau.

They straightened up immediately, alarm flashing across their features. A false smile spread across their faces as they saw Amu standing there. The smiles were strained.

"Hey Amu." They said in unison.

Amu raised an eyebrow, walking over and sitting down. She yawned, resting her hand in her cupped palm. "What were you guys talking about? You guys never say anything at the same time unless there's something going on. Not to mention… you both have very different ideas and opinions about everything"

"It's nothing Amu…." They said once more.

Amu sighed then shrugged, stretching. "Fine, don't tell me." She said, leaving the room. She shot them a glare before turning and walking away with her head held high.

As Amu walked outside, Utau and Kukai exchanged a look. They sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Kukai said to Utau. Utau nodded in agreement. They were in some deep shit back there.

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

Their eyes widened and both exchanged a look once more. "Spoke too soon." Kukai said.

"Relax… it could be anyone or anything! It doesn't mean it's Ikuto." Utau said, trying to think on the bright side.

Kukai looked at Utau. "Right, like you expect me to believe that." Kukai scoffed.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, just go with it!" She snarled.

Utau got up, going to the front door and opening it. In the doorway, there stood the infuriating cobalt eyed, midnight blue haired vampire. He looked breathless, despite the fact that he couldn't _possibly _be breathless. He could go at top speeds and never get tired. His hair was a bit messy, but it gave him a bit of a sexy look. He had thrown on some messy clothes, some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Where is she?" He asked in a hoarse voice. His eyes searched around the shop/home quickly.

"Why do you want to know?" Utau asked, raising a brow.

He ignored Utau, pushing his way into the home and looking around once more. He took in a big lungful of air then darted outside.

Utau and Kukai followed closely after him, curious.

A crash sounded right after Ikuto had disappeared outside, then a scream.

Utau and Kukai rushed forward. Their eyes widened as they took in the sight.

The water was flowing out of a bucket that lay forgotten on the dirt floor. Amu's pink hair was a bit messy. Stray strands of hair stuck to her hair from the sweat she had earned from the annoying sun. Her honey gold eyes were wide in fear, surprise, and… love. No one could deny that Amu was clearly attracted to the male vampire. Her hands hung empty of the pail that used to be there. It was almost as if both were frozen in time, only staring at each other.

The vampire was staring at Amu with so much adoration, it hurt. He edged closer to her. Amu snapped out of her frozen state and quickly edged back.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed in a shrill voice.

Ikuto stopped, a look of hurt crossing across his poker face. He looked down. "I'm sorry Amu…"

She stopped moving away and looked at him; her head cocked to the side.

"You're… what?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for just grabbing you and kissing you just like that. To be fair, you _did _kiss me back-"

"That's not the point, Ikuto." She snarled.

Ikuto sighed and continued on. "I'm sorry I forced myself on you. I'm going to leave now, and you don't ever have to see my face again." Ikuto looked up and smiled. Except his smile was sad… so it turned out to be a rather creepy smile that was forced. Amu stepped forward. Now it was Ikuto's turn to step back. "Please Amu, don't."

"Ikuto…." She whispered. She could hear her heart pounding in her head. She could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Utau stepped in, ruining the moment. "Ikuto, look-"

Kukai cut Utau off, shoving into the conversation. "Ikuto, dude, I've been your friend for…." He trailed off, trying to remember. "Twelve or so years! It's clear as hell that you have feelings for Amu, just embrace it."

Utau nodded in agreement, turning to Amu.

"Look Amu, I know you've been hurting and crying a lot lately. I know you feel as if a big hole has opened up in your chest and you're all alone in this. Trust me, you're not. You have Kukai and I to help you, I promise. Listen to Kukai on this one, embrace your feelings."

Amu looked towards Ikuto, and Ikuto looked back. "Kukai, that's impossible. I can't have feelings for Amu, I have…"

"Feelings for Lulu? For god's sake Ikuto, get over her! She's not even-"

"Kukai!" Utau said, shoving her elbow into his side. He rubbed it tenderly, glaring at her.

"What?! Its true!" Kukai said accusingly.

Utau shoved her elbow into his side again, this time, even harder. "Shut up." She growled under her breath. Her fangs flashed threateningly.

Kukai sighed. "Fine." He replied and rolled his eyes. He crossed his grime smeared arms across his chest. He shut up completely.

Amu looked at Utau. "Wait… why'd you do that? Who's 'Lulu'…?"

Utau froze. "No one."

"No… she's definitely someone, or else you wouldn't have hit Kukai like that."

"That was barely a hit, I only nudged him."

"Yeah, like I'd believe that. Kukai was defending himself all dramatically. Seriously Utau, just tell me… We're friends, almost like sisters! Do it for our friendship."

Utau hesitated. "Well…."

"I'm still here guys." A voice interrupted them. They swirled to see Ikuto. He looked annoyed, but at least he got his hair and clothes straightened out.

"Yeah, I know." Amu muttered, rolling her eyes. "Will _you _tell me who this 'Lulu' is?" She asked.

Ikuto gulped under the tension of her prying gold eyes. "Uhhhh… well…" He started, clearly not wanting to talk about the topic.

Utau stepped in. "She's Ikuto's ex… fiancé. You see… she died in a car accident along with her true lover, a hybrid. And well, Ikuto had feelings for her, which she did not return. Our family and hers wanted them to get together so that there could be a guarantee of our race continuing." Utau shrugged. "But, as you can see… there's almost no hope for that! Unless… you put us together, but that's like incest."

"Like?" Amu asked, raising a brow. "It _is _incest, Utau."

Utau shrugged once more. "Whatever."

Ikuto raised his hand again. "Guys… I'm _still _here."

"No one cares Ikuto." Utau snarled.

Kukai pat him on the back. "Let's go. We should give these girls their privacy… I mean, we're practically being ignored!" He said, dragging him back inside the shop/home.

"Anyways… Lulu?" Amu asked.

"Well, we were all childhood friends a while back. Ikuto fell head over heels for her back then, and we all thought she did too. Apparently… she didn't. She hid it well though. She acted like she would do anything for him, as he would for her. She even went as far as accepting his proposal, even when she was already a fiancé for another. That significant other was… well, we don't know. Ikuto sent people to look for the man, but he died like I told you. No one could recognize who he was… and Ikuto gave up." Utau lowered her voice. "You see… it's because of _her_ that Ikuto changed. He realized that all those sweet words she told him were false. Even though he never admitted this to himself, he really did truly break down. He became ruthless, heartless, and cold. He's sinister even. He didn't used to drink human blood, blood from young, beautiful girls. Yeah, I know, that makes him sound like a pedophile."

"Utau, would you just get to the point?" Amu asked, clearly impatient.

Utau cleared her throat. "Fine, fine. Anyways, he used to be an animal blood drinker like me! Trust me, I know."

"I never said I doubted you." Amu replied.

Utau huffed. "Yeah, so now you know… about Lulu."

Amu nodded. "Well… that explains most things. It doesn't explain the undeniable attraction we feel towards each other though."

Utau shrugged. "Whatever, I assume it's nothing."

Amu sighed. "One could only hope."

…..

Ikuto sat on the stool, playing with a glass of red liquid. Kukai wrinkled up his noise at the smell. "Ugh, I seriously don't understand how you _enjoy _that crap."

Ikuto shrugged. "It's like a source of nutrition for us." He said, gulping down the glass quickly. He picked at a cookie on a plate. He assumed Amu had made these… Besides, Kukai couldn't cook… he would surely set the building on fire. And Utau… well she was a different story. If she _did _cook, let's just say… the world would be blown up. The food tasted horrifying too.

He took a bite of the cookie that was frosted to perfection. The cookie melted on his tongue almost like sweet chocolate. He bit into the cookie once more, tasting the chocolate drizzle on top. He closed his eyes in bliss. He could get used to this. These cookies were simply… delicious!

"Hey Kukai, Amu made these right?" He asked, his brow raised.

Kukai nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason." He shrugged, finishing off the cookie and dusting off his hands.

Kukai raised a brow. "Okay…. You're seriously creeping me out, man."

Ikuto smirked. "Good, I'm doing my job."

He got up, running a hand through his midnight blue hair. His cobalt eyes flashed and fangs protruded from his mouth. He hissed.

Kukai flinched a little then laughed. "I'm kidding, and so are you. Trust me, I've been around you and your little…" His hands formed claws and he hissed. "I'm pretty much used to it." He smirked.

Ikuto laughed, his cobalt eyes flashing from red then back to blue. He rolled his eyes. "You know me too well Kukai." He laughed along with Kukai, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Well I'll see you around." He said, leaving for the door.

Kukai stopped him. "Wait… shouldn't you tell Amu something?"

Ikuto stiffened. "No." He said, bolting out of that shop/home as quickly as his legs could tell him.

Kukai sighed. "What are we going to do with you Ikuto?" He turned back to the plate of cookies. He smirked, picking one up and biting it.

"Mmm, delicious."

…..

Amu paced outside, staring at Utau. "So, now that I think about it… Lulu…" She trailed off, trying to piece everything together.

Utau raised a brow. "What are you trying to get at Amu?" She asked.

Amu shrugged. "I don't know… I feel as if… I should know this." Amu whispered. "But I don't! And that's what frustrates me, so much!" She nearly screamed.

Amu stomped her foot, making more strands of hair fall out of her neat, braided bun. Utau sighed, shrugging. "Well, it can't be helped. Just don't think about it much."

Amu groaned. "How could I not think about _him?! _He's basically everywhere… I'm serious. He should get a life and stop stalking me."

"He's not stalking you Amu…" Utau whispered, clearly confused. "He has things he needs to do. He's not going to spend his time watching you…. Wait, I take that back." Utau smirked. "He could be watching you right now!" She said in a spooky voice.

Amu blinked. "Really?! Where?"

Utau burst out into peals of laughter. "I was just kidding, but I'm serious. He does have things he needs to do. Are you having illusions…?" Utau asked, trailing off.

Amu blinked. "No…? Why?" She asked, looking past Utau at a smirking Ikuto.

"There he is!" She screamed, pointing at him.

Utau turned around to see nothing but the doorway. She frowned. "Amu….?" She asked, stepping closer to her friend. "There's nothing there."

Amu blinked. "No… Ikuto was there. I swore it." She whispered, falling to her knees and shaking her head.

Utau shook her head. Amu was going crazy…. She definitely was going head over heels for him. To the point that she was thinking about him and having hallucinations! Utau just hoped they would hurry up and realize they were in love already.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**~Bound By Blood~**

**Chapter 8: Illusions **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the brands that may be mentioned in the story! Everything belongs to its rightful owners!**_

_**Kimi: THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN! :OOO OMG. Except. Not if you're in a different time zone than me. ;) XD Anywho, enjoy the story all. C: We didn't die! Yee! **_

_**Well… the apocalypse already begun like this morning… A bit late though. Well, don't worry. :D WE STILL SURVIVEDDDD. WOO.**_

…

Days and days flew by quickly. Everything was perfectly normal… except for one thing. Amu was going insane. She was getting sicker and sicker, and that was not great. It was not that Amu was "love sick". Nope, it wasn't that at all. Well…. Maybe it was. Utau didn't know what to make of it. Amu had hallucinations… about _him. Every day. _Okay, so maybe she was a little bit obsessed with him. That wasn't the point. The point was that Amu's love was getting to her head and causing her vampire senses (or whatever the heck it's called) to respond to it. Amu's heart was yearning for Ikuto so much that her mind was making her think of hallucinations just so she could be with him.

Utau paced the length of the room, wringing her hands and muttering to herself. "No… that wouldn't work." She whispered, stopping every once in a while to throw her hands up in exasperation.

"What wouldn't work?" A voice sounded from the doorway.

Utau immediately went on high alert and turned slowly to face the intruder. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized who it was. There stood Kukai Soma in all his glory. His light brown hair glinting slightly in the lighting, matted down by the sweat and grime that always seemed to be on him. His arms were crossed across his chest and his brow rose in a questioning manner. Utau felt the breath leave her lips as she stared at him. She drank him in, searing his image into her mind. Her eyes flashes from its usual amethyst purple to red. Longing flitted through her eyes. Utau felt her tongue slide over her lips and her fangs extended.

"Utau…?" Kukai asked, concern lacing his voice.

Utau blinked once. Twice. She sighed, her eyes returning to its normal color. Her fangs going back into her gums. She smiled wryly. "Yeah, I'm fine…." She said, walking past Utau. Her long blonde ponytails followed behind her. Kukai smirked, watching her walk down the stairs out disappear around the corner. He sighed, resting his head against the doorway.

"Well… I've got to follow her, don't I?" He asked himself, and then chuckled.

…..

Amu stretched, yawning. She sat up in bed and was greeted by a velvet voice. A voice that she longed for day and night. A voice that she loved and yearned to hear…. The voice that belonged to the owner whom she had (unknowingly) fallen in love with… (Not that Amu knew anything about that. In fact, she was quite too oblivious.)

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." That voice purred into her ear.

Amu shivered in pleasure and smiled, looking over at the owner. "Ikuto…" She whispered.

He smiled back, leaning slowly in for a kiss…

Before he vanished right before her eyes. Amu's honey eyes widened and she looked around.

"Ikuto?" The word left Amu's lips and settled into the formidable silence. Amu stiffened as her eyes darted around the room once more. Her eyes settled on every object, making sure it was there _way _before she knew Ikuto was there. She felt a sigh leave her lips.

Amu slipped out from her covers, trudging her way to her bathroom. She was stopped once again by arms encircling her waist. Amu closed her eyes with bliss as she turned around to face _him. _

"Why are you walking away from me?" He asked, his eyes saddening.

Amu frowned. "I am not…. What are you talking about?"

"You're leaving me…" The words left his lips in a forced whisper.

"I-"

_Slam! _

"AMU! GET YOU LAZY ASS-" Utau blinked, staring at Amu and her hand. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Amu's gaze flicked over to Utau's as she lowered her hand from "Ikuto's" cheek. Her head tilted to the side, her pink locks falling over her shoulder in a cascading waterfall.

"What do you mean Utau?" She asked innocently.

"Why did you have your hand on mid air…? Are you okay Amu?" Utau asked, walking over and laying a hand over her forehead. "My god, you're burning up!"

Amu shoved Utau's arm away lightly. "I am not. I am perfectly fine, I promise you." Amu said, smiling at Utau. "Seriously, stop worrying so much." She giggled and rolled her eyes. Amu slipped into the bathroom, closing the door with a _click._

Utau stood there, blinking. Amu was definitely going crazy…. That or she was gaining some weird vampire powers…. _Or _she was love sick…. Literally. Amu was burning up and to add to that, she was having those illusions. It was definitely love sickness. Even though most people thought, "Love Sickness" was actually just a figurative term, it wasn't. Not then anyways. It literally meant that some was longing for someone so much that they became sick and had weird illusions. Amu was probably one of the first people to have this disease in so long…. Utau sighed; Ikuto was probably the previous victim… so many years ago.

Now, Utau was getting really worried. What if Amu never stayed the same? What if she continued being in this… _state?! _Would she ever… be the same Amu Utau knew and loved so much? Even if Amu was changing, Utau would still accept her for who she is and was.

Utau sighed and looked around the room once more before leaving and closing the door softly behind her.

…..

Amu slid down her bathroom door, heaving a sigh. "Oh… god." She whispered, shaking her head. She buried her face into her hands, feeling the tears prick her eyes. She blinked, trying not to let them spill over her eyes. She knew that once she started; it was going to be hard to stop. She sighed, playing with her messy pink hair. Amu nibbled on a fingernail, an awful habit of hers. Amu usually bit her nails when she was nervous or when she was thinking. Most of the time however, she would usually twirl her hair. She hadn't bitten her nails in years.

"What's happening to me?" Amu whispered in a soft voice.

…..

Utau sighed, sitting down at the table and nibbling on a piece of bread.

"What's wrong?" A voice called from the door way.

Utau's purple eyes looked up for a second before focusing on the marble table once more. "Nothing."

Kukai sighed, uncrossing his grime smeared arms and walking over to sit near Utau. His brown hair was messy, but his goggles kept them in a neater position. He sat down, smiling. His perfectly straight white teeth shone against his tan skin.

"You going to tell me?" He asked, smile still in place. He poked her cheek.

Utau frowned, annoyance lacing into her voice. "Quit it."

Kukai's smile faltered as a frown pulled on the corners of his mouth. "Utau…. Is it Amu?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Utau hesitated. She nodded.

Kukai sighed, pressing his clenched fists against his forehead. "Is it the hallucinations or illusions again?"

Utau nodded slowly. "Yes."

Kukai groaned and slammed his fist against the table. "Damn it!"

Utau looked up, startled. "Calm down… Kukai."

Kukai glared at her. "How the hell do you expect me to _calm down?!" _She's freaking _love sick _for god's sake!" And he did not say, "Freaking".

Utau glared at him. "Excuse your language Kukai!"

He grumbled something under his breath and sighed. "Fine, fine."

Utau smirked. "Thank you. Anyways, on to more important topics… Amu."

"Have you found anything to help solve the hallucinations, Utau?"

"No, but I'm trying. I haven't found _anything. _This is probably the first time! I'm serious."

"So does this mean… she's going to stay like that?"

"I'm afraid so… unless she and Ikuto gets together. If they do, well, I hardly doubt they will get together."

"Ikuto and Amu are absolutely oblivious to this relationship thing. I don't think this is going to be solved anytime soon."

"I doubt so either… but…"

Amu walked in on them, once more. Just like yesterday. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked with a raised brow.

Utau looked at her, staring at her dead on. "Your problem."

"My problem…?" Amu asked, curiosity seeping into her voice.

"Your hallucinations, your illusions…" Utau said.

Amu froze mid way to the fridge. She dropped her water bottle on the ground with a clatter. "My… what?!" She asked, turning to stare at Utau, wide-eyed. The water bottle lay forgotten on the ground, rolling slowly towards the two sitting at the table.

"Your hallucinations." Utau replied, simply.

Amu took a step forward, holding her breath. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Do you… see Ikuto sometimes? And then he disappears right after that?" Utau asked, maintaining her calm.

Amu hesitated before continuing. She let out the breath she was holding and closed her eyes slowly. "How did you know that…? That Ikuto… visits me."

Utau blinked. "Amu… you do know that all of this is technically fake, right?"

Amu opened her eyes, her eyes flickering from honey gold to red. She snarled softly. "Of course, I'm not an idiot, Utau."

Utau blinked, catching the quick flash of the warning red of Amu's eyes. Amu didn't seem to notice her eyes had changed color. Utau sighed, feeling the air leave her. "I never said you were…"

Amu glared at her, her temper flaring. Amu had no idea why she was even feeling annoyed at Utau. Utau was her _best _friend! Even best friends have fights too… but. Still! This is probably the first fight in the years they've known each other.

Utau's eyes narrowed even more. "Amu, calm down. I didn't say anything."

Amu sighed again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Utau… I don't know what's going on with me. Sometimes I feel really mad, other times I feel really sad."

Utau smiled then hugged Amu. "Don't worry, Amu...It's the sickness."

"Sickness?" Amu asked, hugging Utau back.

"You're love sick… That explains why you have illusions about Ikuto all the time." Utau explained.

Amu went quiet again then she spoke up, "Why?"

Utau blinked. Once. Twice. "What do you mean by "Why?"?"

Amu spoke softly that Utau had to strain, even her vampire senses couldn't pick it up. "I mean.. why do I have this clenching feeling in my chest when I'm not near him? I feel as if I want to see him… have him embrace me." Amu said, her honey gold orbs shining.

Utau's eyes widened. Amu was…

Crying…

Amu never cried. The only time she ever cried was when Utau had found Amu crying next to her parents' grave or corpses… at least whatever was remained of the two couples and her sister. Amu started bawling her eyes out, wrapping her arms around Utau and crying into her shoulder.

"Oh my god, Utau. I don't know what's wrong with me. What's going on?" She asked, crying even more.

Utau sighed and pulled Amu back. "AMU. SNAP OUT OF IT." She slapped Amu across the cheek. "THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU. I feel sympathy for you… but you should just act out and go. I'm serious." Utau continued, her eyes softening. She sighed for the umpteenth time and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry, I slapped you. It's just… you are so oblivious to love sometimes…." She sighed.

Amu blinked, touching her cheek. It was red but stained with tears. She blinked. "I see…" She smiled. "I know what I have to do now!" She grinned and hugged Utau.

"Thank you, Utau! I love you!" She shouted and ran out the door to the castle in the distance.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**~Bound by Blood~**

**Chapter 9: More and More Problems! **

_**A.N.: Hey guys! Happy Holidays and of course, Happy New Year! So I recently got sick, so posts are irregular as of now. I hate being sick and neglecting Fanfic, but it has to be done. I hope I'll get better soon, but by the time I get better, school will be starting again. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**By the way, a reviewer mentioned that I should put a "Previously on Bound by Blood…" and write a short little summary of the few chapters before. I just posted a poll on my profile, so if you guys have time or don't mind, can you go and vote? Thanks! I'm doing it for this chapter just for you guys to have a taste of what it would be like. :)**_

_**Hugs and Kisses all! –Kim**_

…..

_**Recap: **_Amu has been plagued by "love sickness". It's a sickness where you dream about the one you love a lot or hallucinate about that person. The sickness isn't very rare, and only two people have had it in the story so far: Amu and Ikuto. Amu's constantly having illusions that Ikuto's with her, but in reality, he isn't. Utau and Kukai become worried about Amu's constant hallucinations. Utau got annoyed that Amu didn't understand her feelings, so she snapped. Utau apologized and told Amu that she should just accept her feelings. Amu agreed and headed off to the castle in the distance…

And this is where we left off.

…..

Ikuto laid against his bed, his arm slung across his eyes.

"Stupid… sunlight." He muttered under his breath.

God, that _thing, _the shining bright bulb of light, was always in his face. Now he remembered why he liked animal blood more. Human blood may have made him stronger, but it certainly did weaken him in the sun. The myths about vampires exploding in the sunlight or catching fire was completely wrong. They were just really tired and weakened by it, nothing at all like death. All in all, it was pretty hard to kill this immortal creature. The only way to kill a vampire was to, no, not to stake it, but to decapitate it. Yes, decapitate it. Gory, but it has to be done. Even breaking the neck would not stop the vampire from resurrecting.

A light _'thud' _sounded on Ikuto's balcony, but he paid no mind to it. After all, if the attacker got to close, he would just kill it. The sound of footsteps coming closer reached Ikuto's highly trained ears. He twitched just a little, getting ready to pounce on the infiltrator.

"Ikuto?"

The precious, beautiful voice reached his ears. It was as if the heavens had just reached down and sang a lullaby to him. _Her_ voice made all the difference in his life Without _her_, he would probably still be that empty feeling less shell. Without _her_- what the hey! Without _her_, he was basically nothing! He could _do _nothing, in fact, he was helpless without _her_.

Ikuto lifted his arm slowly, hoping it was _her. _

To his surprise…

It was.

Amu stood there, in all her glory. Her pink hair flowed before her, almost like a waterfall. A light breeze blew through his open windows from his balcony; it ruffled his midnight blue hair and her bubblegum hair. A smile was quirked over her lips, and she seemed genuinely happy. Her face was streaked in slight grime and dirt, and she was also still wearing her blacksmith apron and a regular black shirt along with black jeans. Despite all those "imperfections", she was still as beautiful as ever to Ikuto. He didn't know if this was another one of those horrible hallucinations or… was it really… real?! He didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. What was real? What was fake? The love sickness (yes, it had gotten to him too.) was an overwhelming… illness. It was only the second time he has ever experienced this disease, and he absolutely hated it. He never missed it when it flooded out of his system, but it did show him one thing… This plague had a reason for being created; it was like something that just seemed to happen out of nowhere. Its sole purpose was to show the victim who was his or her real true love. It certainly showed him how much he loved Lulu, but… those feelings were all fake? The feelings he had with Lulu was different from Amu's indeed. He loved Amu far more. Lulu seemed nothing to him now; all she seemed to be now was the past. He should have forgotten her when he had the chance.

"Amu…?" Her name slipped through his lips unexpectedly.

…..

The smile on her pink lips brightened even more and she launched herself at Ikuto. Her fragile, yet strong, arms wrapped around Ikuto's own body. She pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his scent and trying to memorize it. Amu could've stayed this way in his lean chest forever… And she hoped Ikuto would let her. At that moment, it dawned on her… the horrifyingly terrible question and the answer that would come. The…. Rejection. Would he take her?

"Ikuto?" She asked again, but before she could say anything else, Ikuto cut in. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, nestling his face into her long, long hair. The next time he spoke, he muttered his words into Amu's hair. It came out slightly muffled, but Amu could still hear perfectly fine.

"No, please don't say anything. I want to just say…. I love you, Amu. I realize that now. A little late perhaps, but those are my feelings. I don't care about anything that gets in our way. I know you have doubts about everything. I know you want to know more about me, as I do for you. I know you want to know about… Lulu. Trust me, if I were you, I would too. So don't worry, Amu. I will tell you everything you want to know. You can trust me, and I'm placing my trust with you too. I don't even know if this is a hallucination or not, but I just want to say something. Please, will you be mine?"

Amu's honey- gold eyes widened tremendously. Did he seriously just say what she thought he said? Yes, he did. She was certain of it. It wasn't the hallucinations anymore. She realized they stopped a while ago when she made her decision: To go to him herself. Now that she was well aware of her feelings, this stupid disease was gone in an instance. It was never to be seen again.

"Of course, Ikuto. I will become your girlfriend…" Amu paused before continuing with her next sentence. "And just to clarify something, I'm absolutely _not _a hallucination." She could feel Ikuto's grip tighten around her, and her lips perked up into a smirk. So, he was also having the same illusions. Guess they were alike in some ways?

…..

Meanwhile, Utau sat at the table in Kukai and Amu's kitchen. She stared at Kukai across from him, her purple eyes narrowing on his.

"WHAT?! Are you completely absurd!?" She screamed into his face.

Kukai had just proposed the stupidest idea in the history of all stupid ideas. Yet, that was _still_ an understatement. Not to mention that Utau was very much pissed at this horrific idea and Kukai's "brilliance". She, never in all her life, thought that Kukai Soma would ask her to do something so… so….. what was that word? Stupid? No, that's just plain repetitive. Idiotic? No. Foolish? Nope. Humorous? This was anything _but _humorous. Bizarre? Close… but there was another word. Ah! That was the word… _**RIDICULOUS.**___The idea was so comical that Utau could laugh, but she had just said that the idea was anything _but _humorous. This little idea was _**ridiculous. **_(Yes, she had to say this again. She could not stress how much Kukai's stupidity could come up with something as "logical" as this. It was _beyond _ridiculous, and this was _still _an understatement.)

"I am not "absurd", Utau. I am speaking the _**truth. **_She should know, you know what is keeping her alive, don't you? I don't think it's going to keep her alive much longer, remember what that weird psycho wizard said? "Once this maiden falls in love, she shall finally encounter her _dark side." _And what do you think will happen once she uncovers-" Kukai paused to make air quotes for the next words he said, "-_her dark side?"_

"What do I think will happen once she uncovers her _dark side? _Well, she'll be saddened. In fact, she'll probably be discouraged. How would she feel if she knew her parents gave up their lives to seal her? Well, technically they just set it up, but you get my jiff! Kukai, we can't do something as disastrous as this! I know this is redundant, but this stupid little idea of yours is idiotic! I'm just repeating myself, am I? SEE! This is what you do to me! **YOU MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, AND I'M TRYING TO GET RID OF THAT ANNOYING LITTLE HABBIT!" **Utau shrieked at Kukai. Kukai blinked once, and then twice. She had nearly blown his eardrums off.

"I know, Utau. What I'm trying to say is… she should know already. Ikuto, you, and I can help her get through all of this. We can help her, and you know it. Keeping her in the dark is only going to make things worse. How are you going to explain to her once she gets blood cravings? Remember when you brought a deer?! She nearly dove into that thing, but she didn't. We're lucky that wizard could maintain such a spell and keep her completely at bay. Jeez, use your thick skull to think straight, _please." _

"Think straight?! How do you expect me to think straight at a moment like this?! This is a crisis, Kukai. A CRISIS. Amu shouldn't need to know that she's a…" Utau trailed off. "A _vampire." _Utau whispered the v word softly.

"Fine, then explain to me this. How the hell is she getting better vision, better hearing, better freaking everything when she doesn't even drink blood?! In fact, we don't even eat meat that much! Amu prefers to be a vegetarian, Utau! She's getting dreams about the future, and all that wacky business that you get, or whatever. She's _changing, _Utau. You're just too stupid to notice anything yet."

"Stupid? Please, I'm nowhere near stupid at this moment here, boy. She's changing? HAH. Don't make me laugh! I know she is, and she's developing more and more human abilities. That's good! That's what most vampires hope to have; they hope to have the ability to blend in."

"No, Utau. You don't understand. A week ago, when I went to her room… I found her standing on the balcony, gazing at the stars. She was… sleep-walking? I'm not even sure, but she had those glassy eyes. She was mesmerized, almost as if she was being controlled by something. She was in a long, flowing white dress and she sat on the balcony railing. She turned to look at me, and told me, "Kukai, I'm going to be right back. I have to go do something."-" Kukai tried to mimic a girl's voice, but failed. "-Then she leaped right into the night, and the next thing I knew. I was alone in her bedroom, and I heard the faint screams of people dying." Kukai's eyes darkened as he stared at Utau. After a problem was solved, more problems just seemed to be arising. More and more. It was quite sickening.

"So you're trying to tell me, that her vampiric side is awakening? This isn't possible though, it should've awakened… today. Right now. Not… a week ago! This is not right… something's happened. We must find out, immediately!" Utau said, flailing her arms around.

Kukai nodded gravelly. "Indeed."

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**~Bound by Blood~**

**~ Chapter 10: Is it a Happy Ending Yet? ~**

_**(A.N.): Hey guys! So, I've closed the voting for the quick little summary part for Bound by Blood. I've decided…**_

_** I will do it! The votes were 3-0 for yes, so I'm doing this for all of you. :) Well, happy reading all! See you soon!**_

_**P.S. I was going to post a new chapter tomorrow (Feb. 10, 2013, my time), but I may not have time due to Chinese/Vietnamese New Year. I'll try my best though!**_

_**-Hugs and Kisses, Kim**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **_

….

_**Previously on Bound by Blood…**_

__Amu finally decided to go to Ikuto. He thought she was a hallucination when she went to meet him, but Amu assured him that she was very real. They embraced and finally showed their love for each other. They're finally boyfriend and girlfriend now.

With Utau and Kukai, problems begin to emerge. Kukai tells Utau about how Amu's vampire side was awakening. She had recently been craving a certain… liquid, and she had been unconsciously going out late in the night for a little snack. Utau tells him that it's impossible because her vampire side was sealed in by a wonderful wizard. However, the effects are wearing off, as Kukai and Utau come to realize. The love Amu had for Ikuto has aided the fact that Amu was quickly regaining her memories and her instincts to hunt. Once a vampire has fallen in love, the effects of it multiply all of a vampire's instincts and abilities. However, Amu still doesn't know that she is a pure-blooded vampire.

_**And that's where we left off the last time…**_

….

Finally, in his eighteen thousand or so years of life… Ikuto was able to feel _true _sunshine on his skin. The feeling of the sun kissing his face was like heaven. The bright rays that Mr. Sun produced seemed like bliss. He could never get enough. He had spent most of his childhood and teen years locked up in his room, away from the sunlight.

The sun doesn't really hurt vampires. They just weaken them to the point that they're almost exactly like humans. In order to gain their powers again, they would have to drink four or five times the amount of blood they would usually take in. That's why most would rather stick to the shadows. It was bothersome to just go out in the sun and kill five humans. That and it would be way harder than it sounded to kill _five _humans. Well, think about being a vampire. Now, think about being hit directly by the sun. _Bam! _You're instantly powerless, so how exactly are you going to hunt down those humans and try to kill them? Exactly, you can't! Vampires were mostly trained to use their body in battle. For example, they used their elongated nails and razor sharp fangs to rip open throats, beauty to attract prey, and abilities to have a better advantage. Without all of those things, vampires were technically useless. Now, you're probably wondering why the Resistance didn't just form a group of humans with amazing weapon wielding, charge into the dang castle, and kill all those vampires. Well, the answer is simple. That castle is booby trapped with so many traps that stepping on the drawbridge can kill your whole army. Not to mention that the whole castle is shrouded in darkness, so those vampires can slit your throats in a nano second.

Ikuto was always taught to stay inside when the sun was out and shining brightly. Now, he wondered why he even _took _the advice his parents gave him. First of all, the sun was beautiful. It was blinding to look at, but it was worth it. It brought a little bit of joy into his life, and he loved it. Second, the sun provided the light that he always craved. Darkness got a bit… consuming sometimes. He got tired of the darkness, so he always strived to go into the warm sunshine. That couldn't happen… until now.

He rested his head on Amu's head. Stray pink locks flew around them, fluttering in the breeze. Their hands intertwined, and Ikuto felt Amu snuggle into him even more. The girl muttered something that sounded like, "I wuv yurrr." She was so cute!

Ikuto laughed. This time, it was a real laugh. It had been a long time since he laughed like that. Amu, once again, was the only one who could get him to open up. He had never laughed like this before, not even with Lulu. Lulu… She was so distant now; he almost forgot who she was. Who was she again? Oh, right. She was that lying, cheating woman.

Well, no time to dwell on the past. Like someone once said, "Keep moving forward!" Yep, that was Ikuto's motto now. Keep moving forward. That seemed easy enough, if you counted the fact that Ikuto _was _moving forward from Lulu.

"Ikuto?" Amu's soft voice wandered into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Ikuto replied softly.

"How do you like the sunshine?" Amu asked.

"I love it, Amu. It's beautiful and warm." He closed his eyelids and pressed his lips to her soft silky hair. "It's just like you, Amu. You're the only sun that I'll ever need."

Amu giggled against Ikuto's body. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "That's so sweet." She murmured.

All around them the flowers swayed in a little dance as the breeze blew across them. The whispers of the wind were ticklish and song-like as they passed by Amu and Ikuto's ears. The meadow around them seemed to blend into the beauty that surrounded both of them.

….

Utau paced the length of the room, her white dress swishing out behind her. The fabric rustled annoyingly as Kukai sat at the dining table, fingers clenched into fists and pressed to his forehead. His head bowed low as he started to think. The same question ran through their minds at the same time.

_ What is going to happen to Amu?_

The effects of the spell were wearing off. Kukai could clearly tell. The late night snacks from the villagers, the constant craving of something "liquidy" as Amu called it, and the mood swings were all part of the spell going away. Now, the mood swings didn't happen as often. In fact, it barely happened at all. Most of the time, it was just the craving and the late night sleep walking. Amu didn't even know what was going on with her body at all. She probably thought they were hormones or something to that sort.

"I'm worried." Kukai said, voicing both of their thoughts.

Utau stopped pacing momentarily. "No shit, Sherlock, you don't think I'm worried either?!" She snapped.

Utau was in an extremely pissed off mood. She was worried over her best friend, and she had no idea what to do! She hated sitting around, waiting for something to be done. She would rather do it, and then she would just get it over with.

"Jeez, calm down, Utau." Kukai responded. He was obviously used to her weird mood swings now. In fact, if he wasn't, he'd long been dead by now. Utau was so unpredictable that only three people could handle her. Those three were Amu, Ikuto, and Kukai himself. Not even her parents could handle her haywire mood swings, which was kind of sad.

Utau took in a shaky breath. She tried to calm her nerves. In, 1, 2, 3. Out, 1, 2, 3. In, 1, 2, 3. Out, 1, 2, 3. Utau seemed to calm down after that. She forced a smile, but it quickly faded as she began to pace again. The problem at hand was not helping them at all. They could track down the wizard and make him do an even _bigger _spell to seal her vampire side in. No, that wouldn't work. Amu was far too in love with Ikuto, her mate, to convert back to human. At this point, Amu was already "half awakened". It was important that she awaken all the way before a certain amount of them, or else she would go crazy.

"What are we going to do, Kukai?" Utau asked, stopping suddenly and looking at Kukai.

"I don't know, Utau. I don't know. Honestly, I think we should just wait and see what happens. I know that Ikuto will try to help Amu once he finds out that she is of the same race as him. I mean, they could be together for eternity now. They're mates, aren't they?" Kukai said to Utau.

Utau was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I know, but I can't help thinking that… once Amu reawakens, she'll be different. She'll be like a new, improved Amu, maybe she'll be worse. What if she hates us, Kukai? Remember, when a vampire's true side awakens, _everything _changes. When I say "everything", I mean "everything"! The Amu we know now may just disappear forever."

"Hey, don't worry too much! It's going to be fine, Utau. Stop worrying your little pretty face over this. She'll be fine. I know it!" Kukai said, smiling.

Utau sighed and flopped down on the couch. Her white dress rustled as she moved to lie on the couch. "Ugh, fine."

Kukai smirked. Kukai-1, Utau-0, yep, he was totally on a roll. "Good, now take my advice and relax."

Utau made a disgusted sounding noise, but she didn't say anything else. After a while, the silence that fell grew uncomfortable. Utau didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. Relaxing was something she wasn't really used to. She had spent the last few days worried sick over Amu, but now Kukai was making her rest. Was it really a good choice…? She didn't know, but it was getting harder… and harder… to concentrate….

Kukai sighed as his eyes trailed over Utau. Her arm was slung across her eyelids and her breathing was slowing. Soon enough, it was even. Utau had fallen asleep.

_It's probably because of the stress… _Kukai thought.

He smiled and moved towards her, picking her up bridal style. Utau murmured something inaudible and snuggled into Kukai. A blush made its way up Kukai's face as he stared at Utau's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, and she looked five years younger than she actually was. The frown that had once been on her features had disappeared. Kukai sighed and walked to his bedroom, laying her down in his bed. He pulled the blankets up to her chin and tucked her in. He hovered for a moment before giving her a quick peck on the forehead. He left and closed the door quietly.

….

Amu stretched from where she laid on Ikuto's stomach. She blinked her golden honey eyes and yawned. Ikuto stirred from his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Amu giggled softly as she moved away from Ikuto. She started to get up, but she never got to. Strong lean arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down again.

"Don't leave me, Amu-koii." Ikuto whispered into her ear.

Amu blinked, and then she laughed. "Oh my god, Ikuto, jeez, I was just getting up to stretch. I'm not going to leave you. You know I never would."

"I can't be so sure, Amu. I have to keep you right next to me!" Ikuto said into Amu's back. His voice came out muffled, but she could tell he was whining.

She laid down next to him, resting her head on his arm. "I won't leave you. I promise you, Ikuto." She whispered and snuggled into his arm. When Amu promised something, she always kept it, no matter what. That was how she was raised, so she was determined to keep it that way.

Ikuto sighed, giving in. "Fine, fine, you win!" Ikuto said.

That was the first time Ikuto had ever given in to a woman. Amu was certainly a special girl, and he was going to make sure that he kept her around. After all, she was his to keep.

….


	11. Chapter 11

**~Bound by Blood~  
~Chapter 11~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

_**WARNING: I apologize if I made Ikuto OOC in this chapter. Also, if I made any other character OOC I apologize for that too! **_

…..

_**Previously on Bound by Blood…**_

__Amu and Ikuto enjoy a day off from everything in a meadow on a picnic. Later, they both fall asleep. Kukai and Utau have a moment because Utau was worried about Amu. She ends up falling asleep because of the stress, and Kukai tucks her into sleep in his own bedroom. He kisses her forehead quickly, and he leaves. Amu wakes up and moves to get something, but Ikuto grabs her and pulls her back down. They share a laugh, and Ikuto thinks, "Amu's mine, no one else can touch her."

_**And that's where we left off!**_

…..

Utau's eyelids fluttered open as the first streak of morning hit her eyelids. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, wondering whether she should get up or just stay in bed all day. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying that brief peace a morning usually brought her. She smiled, listening to the sounds of nature around her. The chirping of the birds, the faint shouting of the maids and butlers, the quietness of the early morning, and the slow breathing of someone next to her were all so blissful that day. Then, suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Wait, _someone _breathing next to her?! And, not to mention, there _was _no sound of a maid or butler coming into her room at all! Utau turned her head quickly, only to be met with a boy's face. His head of brown hair was kind of messy, almost as if he had just gotten out of bed himself. His eyelids were closed, his eyelashes-the ones a girl would strive to have but were wasted on a guy- barely brushed his cheekbones. Utau knew that if he opened his eyes, she would see the beautiful, endless emerald green his eyes were. Utau smiled and reached out to brush his cheek with the tips of her fingers. He stirred, but it didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. His head rested on his arms, which were on the bed, and he was bent over from a chair. He seemed to have fallen asleep while… taking care of her.

Utau felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at his lips. His face seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, free of worry. She felt herself smile before she could stop herself. Utau had been trying to deny her feelings for the brunette boy for a long time now. However, she couldn't hide it anymore. Now, she knew for certain that she really did have feelings for the boy. If she wasn't a vampire and he wasn't a human, she would probably consider getting together with him. After all, Utau would just continue to live for eternity. He would just die of old age. Utau didn't want to ever part with him, so she had had to keep her distance. Utau sighed and scooted even closer to the sleeping brunette.

"Please, just this once, let me love him peacefully." Utau whispered, kissing Kukai quickly and softly.

As Utau's eyes slid closed, Kukai's own fluttered open. He blinked once, and then he blinked another time. His eyes widened as he felt Utau's lips on his. He saw Utau's eyes open too, and the surprise that flickered through her amethyst eyes. He smirked to himself and pulled her closer. His hand slid to the base of her neck, supporting her head and deepening the kiss.

His own eyes closed, and somehow, he knew Utau's did too. He enjoyed the moment and the bliss that it brought him. He had dreamt of kissing her like this since he had first laid eyes on her.

Minutes later, they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavily for lack of oxygen. Kukai pressed his forehead against Utau's. A smirk formed as he began to speak.

"Damn, you're a good kisser." He said.

Utau just laughed, taking in a lungful of air. "You are too," was all she said before he captured her lips once more.

…..

Amu laid against Ikuto's chest, staring up at the clear, blue sky. She yawned a little, blinking. She turned her head, catching a glance at Ikuto's face. His eyes were closed, and he had his arms under the base of his neck. She smiled, watching his peaceful expression. He usually looked so pained or stressed while he was awake. Just watching him sleep with that expression, it was enough to make Amu smile with joy. Amu sighed and looked back up at the sky. It was noon, and everything was quiet. The sun shone down on them in bright rays, filling the atmosphere up with positivity. She basked in the sunlight, enjoying the feel of the sun kissing her usually pale skin.

"Amu…?" Ikuto asked, groggily. His eyelids fluttered open, still drooping with tiredness. He sat up, still trying to get a hold of his surroundings. After all, he was in direct sunlight. He was as weak as a regular human now. He looked at her for a moment, quiet. She stared back, tilting her head to the side. Then, he smiled.

Amu laughed. "How was your nap, lazy butt?"

"Fine, I saw you in my dreams…" Ikuto replied, snaking an arm around Amu's waist.

Amu leaned her head against his shoulder. "And, how was that?" She asked, curiosity lilting in her voice.

"It was amazing, Amu." He said, kissing her on the head.

She turned to him, her expression carefully neutral and calm. "Ikuto, I have a question…"

"Ask away." He replied.

"Why is it that you're willing to risk your life to be with someone like _me? _I mean, I'm not your status. I'm a low hybrid. I doubt your parents would accept me. After all, I'm the one thing vampires detest the most, right? I'm exactly before werewolves, but everyone else treats me like I'm one of them." Amu said.

Ikuto stared at her, speechless. What was Amu asking him? Was she actually asking him about their love? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How should he tell her his feelings about her…? After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes again.

"I'll tell you why. I love you, Amu, that's why. It doesn't matter to me what you look like or what your genes are. It only matters what's inside, what your heart is like. Your heart is pure, beautiful, and everything a vampire looks for in a mate. I'm not exaggerating when I say this, Amu. Utau even saw how much _light _you radiate for 'someone of your status.' Trust me, I love you for you. If my parents don't accept you for who you are… Well, we're just going to run away. I don't care about the kingdom or my honor or whatever, I care only about you." Ikuto replied.

Amu felt tears well up in her eyes. What Ikuto had just said were such sweet words. She smiled, hugging him. She cried into his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you for accepting me, Ikuto."

Ikuto hugged her back, nodding as he rubbed her back in small circles. "I'll always accept you, Amu."

…..

_****_ Utau frowned to herself as she sat on the kitchen counter of Kukai's home. She tapped her fingers against the cup, thinking to herself. A hand drifted up to her lips, touching them. She smiled as she remembered the intense make out session that she had just had with Kukai. Her hair was up in a bun to the side of her head.

She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. She smelt the warm coffee next to her and the sound of Kukai tinkering. He was making weapons again, hurrying to finish up a deadline for one of his clients. She smiled. He was so hardworking.

_I never knew he felt this way about me._

She didn't even know she felt that way about _him. _So, how was she supposed to know if he felt the same way about her? Utau was great at dishing out advice to others, but she never took her own advice. She was clueless about love when it came to her, almost as clueless as Amu. She didn't even realize the tingling feeling inside her was the warm, happy feelings she had for Kukai. She didn't notice that the warm fuzzy butterflies she always got in her stomach was the nervousness she felt over seeing _him._ Utau shook her head. All these years, she had fallen in love with Kukai… And she didn't even know it herself!

"Utau, are you going to drink that coffee?" Kukai asked.

Utau flinched, barely noticing that he was there at all. She blinked. This was one of the few times that she was caught off guard. Here she was thinking about Kukai, and he decides to _sneak up _on her and scare her. Okay, she doubted that he was doing it on purpose… but still!

She shook her head, sliding the mug of warm coffee over to the sweating, grime covered boy. He took the cup, sitting down on the stool across of her. He sipped the coffee quietly at first. His goggles were on his head, keeping most of his hair out of his face. He looked up then, a smile tugging on his lips. His emerald eyes were bright and energetic.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Utau said, raising a brow. She leaned her face into the palm of her hand. Her elbow rested against the table.

"No reason." Kukai replied, smiling even bigger.

Utau shook her head. "That smile is not "no reason", Kukai. You're thinking of something. Spill, now."

Kukai laughed. "You can't make me, Utau."

"Oh, really, you actually believe that I, _Utau Hoshina, _can't make you?! You're such a liar!" Utau said, jumping up and slamming her fist on the table.

Kukai nodded, jumping up too. He leaned in close to her face, slamming his fist on the table with her. "That's right, _Hoshina. _I doubt you could finish a ramen bowl _faster _than _me. _I doubt you even know what "ramen" is! After all, aren't you a _princess?" _

Utau narrowed her eyes. All thoughts of recent kissing and affection were gone. Now, it was war! Kukai was going _down. _No one challenged Utau Hoshina and came out a winner!

"You're on!" She shouted.

He smirked and nodded. "Fine, let's see who can get there the fastest!" He took off running, abandoning his work clothes at his seat.

Utau watched after him for two seconds before realizing what happened. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, racing after him. Using her vampire speed, she caught up to him easily. Kukai was faster, which was almost impossible. He sprinted ahead a few centimeters. As the ramen shop came into view, both barreled into the door at the same time.

As the rushed into the shop, a few of the customers looked up in shock. The shopkeeper blinked in surprise then smiled at the sight of Kukai.

"Who came first?!" Kukai screamed at the shop keeper.

The shop keeper laughed. "Kukai, I see you've brought a friend this time. You guys were racing too…" He said, and then he paused in deep thought. "I'm sorry, but you guys were a tie. This little lady here came in at the exact same time you did."

Utau smirked, a triumphant smile on her lips. "Hah! How does it feel to be beaten by a girl, Kukai?"

"I was not beaten by you." He gritted out.

"Really? Then what do you call this?" She asked; she enjoyed the thought of torturing him.

"We got a tie. We _both _won." He said. Under his breath, he muttered, "Idiot."

"How do you feel to be tied with a _girl _then?" She replied. Then she added, "Excuse me, but I am not an idiot."

Kukai was not surprised that she had heard him.

"Well, let's see who wins the ramen eating contest then! I can already taste my victory! Good luck with beating _me_!"Kukai said, quickly shouting out his order of ramen.

Utau glared. "Not over my dead body!" She said, shouting out her own order of ramen.


End file.
